Save me from myself
by Android 18 fan
Summary: This is a K/18. Will 18 let herself love again? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I'm back already. This story is a K&18 story. Hopefully I'll be able to describe Android 18's feelings towards Krillin. After all, I am in love finally with the man of my dreams, who helped me overcome some of my problems, just as Krillin has obviously helped Android 18 soften up and learn to love again. Please review and tell me what you think so far of this story once your done reading the first chapter.

* * *

What's the point in even moving anymore? I can't even go out and get food, shelter, or clothes without stealing. If I dare steal, those wretched friends of Goku will just come and stop me. And most likely kill me. Even if they wouldn't be able to stop me, I still wouldn't have any of that. After all, I am just a waste of space now.

Those were just _some _of the thoughts that were back and forth running through Android 18's mind as she sat up against a tree located in the forest. It had been a week since she had left Kami's tower and flew back down to Earth, and she was still in the same clothes she had worn then. Her pair of pants were as messy and dirty as could be, and her white shirt was horribly disgusting, full of filth. Even her hair was messy! That was a very rare sight for someone like 18.

It wasn't like 18 had just came straight here and been here for a whole week. She had started to search for her brother immediately after she had left Kami Tower. She had looked everywhere, just about, until she has finally gave up after the start of day two of searching. She had looked in towns, and found not a trace of him...No huge explosion, no car wrecks, not a thing. Was he dead? That thought keep eating away at her. As much as she hated it, it hurt to not be able to find the only one she had left in this crappy place called Earth. After all, she was all alone now. Noone cared about her. Noone would ever know she would be dead soon...Or at least, she hoped.

Hunger nawed at 18's stomach, to the point where it began to hurt. If it weren't for her feeling like not even being able to lift a finger, she would have gladly already finished herself off. It was quite a shame that goofball baldy Krillin had wished that bomb Gero had implanted inside her out. It would have come in real good handy for this situation. If only, if only...

Maybe if she got lucky, someone would just come along and kill her. Yea...Maybe Goku's friends trained out here. Wait, no...That's not a good chance of happening ever. This way of dying was a little too miserable..She wanted to die fast and be gone, but she just didn't feel like moving..

A hopeless, depressed sigh escaped Android 18. It looked like she was just going to have to suffer. It wouldn't be much longer, she tried to tell herself every now and then.

Suddenly, the sky flashed, signaling a storm on it's way, along with a strike of lightening. The ground rumbled. It must be moving very fast into the forest, because immediately the sky was filled with clouds. With another loud sound of thunder, the rain came crashing down heavily upon the forest and onto Android 18. In a matter of seconds, she was soaked to the brim.

* * *

"Yah!" Krillin shouted, who was punching the an invisible force.

He was on an island. Kame Island to be exact; Roshi's place. The sun was shining and there were no clouds to be seen, so Krillin was really sweating like a pig. He wore an orange training outfit.

Thought he might seem just fine on the outside, on the inside he wasn't very happy. Of course, nowhere near Android 18's condition, for he wouldn't even be moving if he were. He felt a tinge of sadness about his best friend, Goku. A little bit more than a tinge to be truthful..He knew that this was what Goku wanted and all, but he still missed Goku. Him not coming back he wouldn't see Goku until he died himself. In a way it was something to look forward to, but then again it wasn't. After all, he hadn't even had a girlfriend, well, besides Marron. Man what a moron she was! Looks sure can be decieving...

Even though nothing was coming up anytime soon for martial arts, he was training to get his mind off the sadness. And so far, it was helping, but not as much as he had wanted it to.

Suddenly, Krillin quit throwing punches at the air, and sighed while wiping the sweet dripping down his forehead, about to go into his eyes. Gosh, it was real hot out here today. Maybe a little swim would do him some good. Not caring about changing, he ran over to the water and jumped as far as he could into it, landing with a loud splash.

The water felt so wonderful that he could probably just fall asleep in it and float away. As he dove underwater, for some strange reason, he suddenly remembered Android 18...Man, she was so beautiful. He wondered, what was she up to right now? Probably something to do with her brother. He doubted she and her brother were out doing any bad, or he'd hear it with their type of power. Too bad he couldn't check on her without having to look everywhere, because to be honest, he wouldn't really mind at least saying hello again. She was just so hypnotizing...

He'd never have a chance with someone as gorgeous as her. After all, he was a shrimp compared to her. Heck, he was even weaker than her! Usually, it's the guy who is supposed to be the dominant one in strength , but she'd be the dominant one...Whoah. He needed to get her out of his head, because he most likely would never even see her again. But it was so hard to get that one thought out of his head of when she had kissed his cheek. Was she just teasing him? Probably. Ugh! Enough of this, he needed to just give it up!

Swimming back up for air, he took a humongus breathe in and allowed himself to float on the surface of the water, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun. What a nice day...If only Goku were here with him.

"Krillin! I need you to get me a few things at the grocery store!" Sounded Master Roshi's voice, who was standing outside his porch.

Jarred out of his peaceful rest, Krillin jumped up in alarm and swam up to the shore. Walking over to Roshi, he spoke. "Alright then. Ya' got a list ready for me?"'

"Yes, you nimcompoop! It's right here in my hand!" Roshi answered, bipping the Krillin's head with the grocery list.

Krillin rubbed his head and replied. "Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, here." Roshi handed the paper to Krillin. "I'll see you later."

Krillin turned around jumped up in the air, and flew straight ahead at top speed. Once he came across an island, he slowed himself down so he wouldn't disturb anything or anyone. Wow, just in about five minutes of flying, the whole scenery had changed. It was pouring over here! That stunk, he liked the sunny day. He guessed it wouldn't last too long at Kame House until the storm moved over there. He had better hurry back soon.

Soon he came across a humongus forest that was also being rained down upon with him. Strangely enough there was a cler spot in the forest, where a small pond was. Becoming a bit interested despite the rain, he slowed down even more, to notice a person lying against a tree. Who could it be? Did they need help? Lowering himself down a bit, he noticed upon further examination it was...Android 18?! No way! Why would she be out here in the wilderness while it was raining? How come she was so dirty? He thought she would be out somewhere either wreckign havok or at least having fun. Something probably was not right if she was out here in the rain like this. Especially knowing how windy it was out here! Brr!

Should he speak to her? Or just act like he had not seen her and fly to the city and get his stuff? That wouldn't be the appropriate thing to do...Even if he was afraid she'd kill him or either just be plain mean. He didn't feel like getting hurt again. But he at least had to try to help her out. Maybe she needed a place to stay for awhile?

Gulping, he lowered himself down to the ground, in front of 18, who was still leaning against the tree; her arms crossed and the most miserable expression on her beautiful face. She glanced up at him, and then looked back down towards the ground.

"Leave me alone." She herself was amazed she could even talk, she felt so bad. "I don't want or need help."

"Then why are you out here in this horrible storm? You look miserable." Krillin answered, finding himself to be a bit bold for a split second.

"Because I can be. I'm not miserable. I'm just fine." 18 replied roughly.

"You know...uhm, I know you say you don't need help or want it...But, if you ever need be, you can come stay at Kame House. You know, the place where you and your brother and Android 16 stopped at looking for Goku." krillin offered.

"I would rather die than do that." 18 replied. "Now leave me alone, or I'll kill you.."

Suddenly she forced herself to raise up her hand, and began to form an energy blast in it that was pink. It was not very big, but it would still hurt like heck.

Krillin backed away a few steps and gulped again. This sure didn't go too well..Now he was going to die probably. "I'm sorry!" He apologized, and jumped in the air to take off, until suddenly he heard a _whoosh!_

Before he knew it, the blast 18 had shot at him was soared right at him, and before he had a chance to dodge it, the blast slammed right into his upper right shoulder. Almost immediately after the blast hit, Krillin flew backwards and into the pond; a large splash emitting as he fell into it.

* * *

This was quite odd. Ever since this bald freak had came to try to save her, she hadn't felt so depressed. She could at least talk and move her hands now. Wow, amazing. But not for long, she was sure she'd die soon. And that, unlike it would be to others, was _good _news to her.

It felt kind of relieving to blast that midget down to the ground, or, pond in this case. Lord knows he deserved it, heh! It felt kind of good to do that...Boy, she wanted to do it over and over again. Maybe if she was lucky he'd resurface from the water so she could do it again. And hey, something just dawned on her! Maybe, if she didn't kill him, he would go whining to his pathetic friend that the monster Android 18 hurt him. Yea...She'd let him live. He had better tell his friends though. Maybe she needed to lay a couple of hits on him where people could see the bruises for them to ask questions.

Suddenly, she a gasp for air, and imemdiately noticed Krillin, who had swam up to the surface for air. "Gah!" He cried in agony, slowly climbing out the pond and grabbing at his shoulder which was shinged badly. Squinting one of his eyes, he growled in pain yet again.

"Back for more, huh?" Android 18 antagonized.

Amazingly, 18 got up to her feet with ease, and walked over to Krillin, only a few feet away from him now. Her sudden change in emotion was really weird. Suddenly, she flew at Krillin and thrusted her right fist into his cheek as hard as she could, causing him to fly backwards, and fast! Well, until he slammed into a humongus tree, flying right through it and then into another and another. Finally, he came to a stop and his back only slammed against a tree. Pained growls escaped Krillin as he desperately tried to get up and run to avoid yet another devasting attack from 18.

"You don't have to worry, baldly. I don't plan on wasting any more time on you. So you can go and do what you will. Just make sure you leave me out of it." Android 18 yelled to Krillin.

Suddenly, she heard a whoosh in the air, and at first thought it was a ki blast, but soon noticed Krillin taking flight and flying back the direction he had came from. She was sure he would tell his friends. And boy did she hope so! But first...she had a feeling she would have to cause a little bit more of destruction. Maybe destroying a city would do some good. She was kind of glad she felt a bit better emotionally, because now she could at least get some proper burial clothes for when the friend's of Goku killed her. And that also meant she could get some nice, tasty food as well and satisfy these painful hunger pains shooting through her stomach.

'Stupid rain...' 18 thought, as she jumped up into the air and flew off into the city.

* * *

**Disclaimer: This might sound too fast. Yea, i know...But it won't be. You think it is but it ain't. It'll take 18 alot more than this to cause her to rely on Krillin. Alot more will happen, and it won't happen as fast. There far from love, lol. Well, hope you enjoyed this despite how fast the chapter went and they already seen eachother. Alot is in store, though. So please continue to read this story, it isn't what most 18/K stories are for a reason. Well...REVIEW PLEASE!! At least two people, lol...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello again, folks. Thankyou for all the alerts and the review. I thought this story sucked, guess not though. Well anyways, I MIGHT (big might) not update for awhile (only for like a couple weeks) due to something God has informed me I need to write something else that is more important to Him first. See, I was in booksamillion and walked past the bestsellers section and saw my name on a book. First and last name. I looked again and it wasn't there. Weird! **

Android 18 walked along the sidewalk of the humongus city she was in. She had just arrived shortly. Yes, many had given her quite a stare for landing down from the sky. But she ignored it with ease and had went her mary way. Not only that but many, as she walked by, were giving her dirty, somewhat questioning looks as to why she was such a mess. She was sure they all thought she was a hobo. But it didn't matter to her, for they would all be worse off than her pretty soon.

Of course, she needed to take care of her own self first. After all, she had needs of her own. She needed some nice new clothes and a brush to get all these nots out of her hair. And of course, she couldn't forget the hunger that was nawing away at her stomach.

What should she eat? Ah! Immediately, she noticed a fast food restaurant that she was coming up upon. It had a sign up on the buliding that read 'Burger King'. Even though it wasn't her favorite, at least it was something. Once she got to the restaurant, she opened the door and walked in to be greeted by stares from everyone in the room. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but she brushed it off quickly and walked on up to have an order.

"What will you have today, Ma'am?" The cashier asked politely.

Uh oh...She just realized. She would have to pay first and she had no money. She guessed she would just have to be aggresive to get what she wanted. Even though it was a bit early to start her rampage.

"A double cheeseburger and a large fry." Android 18 replied calmly.

"That'll be seven eighty eight, please." The cashier replied.

After a moment of not responding with anything the cashier, she finally smirked at the cashier and raised her right hand above her head and pointed it down towards the cashier.

"What in the world are you doing? You got the money or not?" The cashier spoke impatiently now.

Slowly, a pink orb began to form in 18's palm, causing a slight, low noise to sound from her hand. Second by second, the orb got bigger, until it was a totally solid pink color.

"I don't have any money. But I would suggest you get to that order or you'll never see the light of day again." 18 threatened.

The cashier's eyes widened in absolute fear, and she shouted. "Get an order of a double cheeseburger and fries!"

Slowly, the energy ball dissapeared, and 18 let her arm back down and smiled again at the cashier. "I'm glad you se things my way." She turned to go find a chair to sit in to wait, but jumped suddenly as a man with black spiked hair and not so attractive clothes stood in front of her bravely.

"This is how you repay us for not killing you and trusting Krillin?!" The man yelled in 18's face.

It took 18 a brief moment to remember, but it suddenly dawned on her that this man was Yamcha, one of Goku's disgusting friends. A low, sadistic laugh escaped her. This man couldn't stand a chance against her.

"I didn't sign any agreement as to what I'd do, ya' know." 18 replied back calmly.

Yamcha growled angrily at 18 and narrowed his eyebrows at her, anger raging through his body only more after her snotty response. "You really were as cold as I thought! Your a monster!"

Ouch. That comment stung a little. What?! Why in the heck would it? She knew she was cold! She knew she was a monster! So why did that hurt to hear it being said to her?

"Aw, did I hurt your so called robotic feelings?" Yamcha antagonized, feeling a bit energized after seeing 18's reaction.

How dare he! What guts...18 balled her right hand into a fist tightly, to the point where it shook with anger. Her eye's glared at him with the most hate-filled look she had given any of the Z-warriors. She would make sure he suffered a painful death...At least that would definetly cause one of the strongest Z-warriors to come and finish her off.

"You'll regret you ever said that." 18 sneered, suddenly raising her knee up and thrusting it into Yamcha's abdomen.

"Guh!!" Was all that came from Yamcha as he doubled over in pain.

Everyone in the whole restaurant began to scream and run out the restaurant in a heap- even the workers. That was a relief, as it was less of a job for 18 now to clear everyone out of here.

A laugh suddenly sounded from 18, a very cold, sadistic one at that. One that caused a shiver to travel up anyones spine to hear it.

"Y-your only proving me right, android!" Yamcha managed to say, forcing himself up right.

That only caused 18 to become more infuriated than before! A yell of anger escaped 18's lips as she thrust her fist into Yamcha's forehead, sending him flying through the building and into another. He was going to pay for what he dare say to her...

Walking out of the restaurant slowly, she crossed her arms. This was too easy! If only the man were stronger. She wouldn't mind being on her deathbed right about now, because nagging thoughts of her brother were trying to intrude upon her memory. But she was able to push every thought of him that came to mind out.

It shouldn't take Yamcha this long to be back up and at it again. Unless he was afraid. Nah, he was a 'hero', he wanted 'save' the people of this town. Hah! What a joke he was! He couldn't even save his own self from 18. So what made him think he could save all these people?

Thousands of people were scattering across the city, running in each and every direction in panic. Screaming and shouting was coming from every direction there was. People were pushing eachother to get to safety, and others were falling and tripping over people to get away.

Maybe Yamcha got knocked out, 18 decided to go with. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Sighing, she closed her eyes briefly. Which was quite a mistake she had decided to take unknowingly.

"Take this!!" Yamcha shouted, who had teleported in front of 18 with a medium sized energy blast in his hand which soon departed from him his palm.

As soon as she had heard Yamcha's voice, her eyes had widened open in shock. The little sneak! Pain vibrated through her whole body as the blast connected with her mid section, causing her to fly backwards as fast as could be, until a humongus building was in her way and she slammed into it. At least his blast hadn't been strong enough to cause her to fly through the building, or that would have hurt even worse! The blast slowly vanished and left her stuck halfway in the side of a building. Ow...Her whole bottom of her shirt had been burnt off, revealing her shinged stomach.

A whoosh sounded through the air, and Yamcha suddenly appeared in front of 18 with his left fist pulled back, gaining momentum. A yet another whoosh, Yamcha thrusted his fist forward into 18's gut, causing her to spit up blood that happened to land onto Yamcha's outfit.

"So Dr.Gero gave you blood? Hah, what a joke." Yamcha commented sarcasitcally, now raising his right fist and thrusting it into 18's gut yet again, causing even more blood for her to spit up this time.

"Wrong!" 18 shouted angrily, removing her body as a quickly as possible from the building and raising her right leg and thrusting it into Yamcha's side relentlessly, which caused him to fly sideways into a building; a humongusly loud boom emerging.

* * *

"Do you feel that Master Roshi?" Krillin asked Roshi, who was sitting next to him on the couch while Krillin was fixing himself up from what happened earlier with 18.

"Yes, in fact I do. I think it's Yamcha's power level." Roshi replied back.

"Do you think..?" Krillin asked.

"I'm it's quite likely son." Roshi responded back, sounding remorseful.

"I have to get him help, then!" Krillin almost shouted, immediately jumping up from the couch and running towards the door. It was amazing how much better he felt from when he first recieved all his wounds from 18.

"Your going to tell Gohan?" Roshi asked curiously.

"Yea, he's one of the only ones strong enough to kill 18." Krillin responded, opening the door.

"Why don't ya just use the phone then?" Roshi asked, pointing towards the phone which was in the room with the two of them.

"Oh yeah." Krillin replied, walking over to the phone and dialing Gohan's number.

After a couple of rings, Chichi answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey ChiChi, it's Krillin. Can I please speak to Gohan? It's an emergency." Krillin replied back.

"Sure, he's doing his homework though, so please don't be too long." Chichi said, handing the phone over to Gohan.

"Hello?" Gohan greeted.

"Hey Gohan, it's Krillin. You know Android 18?" Krillin asked Gohan.

"Yea, what about her? Is she starting up trouble or something?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Darn right. Not only that, but she's fighting Yamcha right now. I'm sure she will kill him. I'm not strong enough to kill 18, let alone even hurt her. I saw her earlier today and she left me a battle scar I'll never be able to forget." Krillin replied back." We need your help to kill her, Gohan."

"I'll be right over! Where at?!" Gohan almost sounded demanding.

"In South city. I'll meet you there." Krillin answered.

"Bye." Gohan said.

Krillin hung up the phone, and opened the door and began to walk out.

"You be careful out there, Krillin." Roshi spoke.

"I will." Krillin replied, shutting the door behind him and taking off into the sky.

* * *

"Did you have a deathwish or something? Is that why you approached me so boldly?" 18 questioned Yamcha, who was on his knees coughing up blood like crazy.

There were few people around anymore. Obviously they had all just about evacuated. So maybe they weren't as stupid as she had originally thought. Well, at least not as stupid as Yamcha who knew he was outmatched and yet still continued to fight.

Blood and cuts were scattered across Yamcha's muscular body. His clothing was ripped almost to shredds in certains areas- especially his upper body. Not only was he injured, but so was half of the whole city. Buildings were half there. Some were with holes, others had fell to the ground in a heap. The ground had cracks just about everywhere.

Eventually, Yamcha managed to reply. "You'll never understand." He spat his blood from his mouth out onto 18's shoe.

"And why is that?" 18 managed to ignore Yamcha spitting up blood on her shoe. It wasn't hers anyway, really.

"Because your not a real human! You could never understand why someone would stand up for what's right! All your for is to kill and destroy!" Yamcha shouted angrily at 18, slowly making his way back up to his feet, which was a wrong move.

That was it! This man was so utterly annoying and infuriating she just couldn't stand his insults any longer! It was time for him to die. This was the last straw...This man knew nothing about her! Only what he had heard! The insulence of this man!

"How would you know?!" 18 shouted, raising her fist and slamming it down upon Yamcha's neck, causing him to fall back to the ground, limp.

She knew she hadn't killed him. He was just out cold for now. But he would soon be dead, with her following suit. She was sure another one of Goku's friends would find Yamcha and save him. In fact, she was hoping that with all her might. She wondered why she wanted them to kill her...It really, once she thought about it, didn't make since to her. She could kill herself just as easily. Then again, now that she thought about it, she realized, even with someone with her power, she was afraid of the pain of commiting suicide.

Suddenly, a voice shouted from behind 18. "Get away from Yamcha!!" It was Gohan!

18 braced herself for a punch or kick, or at least something, but felt nothing connect with her. Turning around, she saw Gohan, along with the stupid midget man she had gotten rid of earlier. She was surprised to see Krillin here too.

"This is your one and only chance I'm giving you." Gohan spoke up bravely.

18 glared down at Gohan and crossed her arms. "Just go ahead and get it over with."

"Huh?" Gohan didn't think it would actually be this easy...Immediately he knew something must not be right.

"Kill me!" 18 snapped at him.

Taken aback, the both of Gohan and Krillin, 18 pointed towards her heart. "Right here."

Was that what she really wanted...them to kill her? But why would anyone in the right mind want to die? Much less be killed in the way Gohan would take care of it. She must have been being sarcastic. The both of them weren't sure whether to ask why or just do what she asked.

"C'mon, the sooner I die, the sooner you put me out my misery." 18 pushed, still pointing towards her heart. "Before I change my mind.."

Confused, Krillin actually put up the guts to speak. "Why are you making this so easy for us?"

18 looked over at Krillin and responded. "It's what I want. Kill me!! NOW!" 18 shouted the last word loud as could be.

What the heck should Krillin and Gohan do? Kill her...Or? Hey! If she wanted to die...Maybe, instead of killing her...They could keep her alive and let her suffer. It would after all be some nice punishment for all the things she had done today.

"Don't do it." Krillin instructed Gohan.

"Why? She'll just cause more destruction." Gohan replied.

"If she wants to die, we'll be giving her what she wants. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of giving her what she wants. We'll just have to find a way to make sure she doesn't kill anyone or destroy anything else." Krillin answered back.

That did make sense. Though...

"That makes sense. But just one thing..." Gohan responded, suddenly allowing himself to levitate in the air a little so he was up to height with 18.

18 balled her hand into fist angrily. No!! She wanted to die!! She needed to die!! There wasn't any point in someone like her being alive anyhow!! She was just a robot now!! A piece of used of junk!! A waste of space! She didn't have anyone to love her anymore! Her own brother was gone, nowhere to be found as of now! She was all alone now..

She had to die...Whether it be by their hands or hers, she finally came to the conclusion. Unballing her fist, she raised her palm up to her chest and pointed it at it.

"I don't have to die by your hands!!" 18 yelled, a pink ki blast forming in her palm.

"I don't think so!!" Gohan announced, suddenly dissapearing and teleporting behind 18 and karate chopping her in the neck.

Almost immediately after his hand connected with her neck, her ki blast faltered away slowly into nothing, her eyelids fell shut, and fell to the ground in a heap. That was easier than Krillin would have ever imagined, that was for sure. She was pretty weak compared to Gohan.

"What're we gonna do with her?" Krillin asked, walking over to Yamcha and picking him up and putting him over his shoulder to carry.

"Let's take her to Bulmas. Maybe they can do something with her to keep her under control." Gohan suggested. "Besides, I think we need to take Yamcha there as well too. They should be able to care for him."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Krillin agreed with Gohan, whom had picked up 18 and put her over his back.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! What happened to these two?!" Bulma spoke in alarm, mostly concerned with Yamcha though.

"18 and him got into a knockdown and destroyed half of South city." Krillin responded, lying 18 down on a table meant for doing so.

"Wow! Why did you bring 18 then? Doesn't she need to be killed?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Well, this might sound weird, but she told us to kill her and put her out of her misery. I'm not sure if she was being sarcastic, but we decided to let her live and make sure she doesn't kill herself. You know, let her suffer. Besides, I thought you might like to check 18's programming out and see how Gero made her." Krillin explained.

"Yea, I have always wondered about Gero's creation. Thanks Krillin. But...You guys are saying you want me to keep her here and make sure she doesn't kill herself?" Bulma asked, leaning against the wall in her lab.

"Yea. I'm sure Vegeta can help. Maybe you can convince 18 to not hurt herself. You know, woman to woman." Gohan suggested.

Krillin chuckled. "I wouldn't count on that buddy, 18's not even a real woman."

"Oh yeah. Are you sure, though?" Gohan asked Krillin.

"Yea, she's got to be just a robot." Krillin responded.

"I wouldn't be too sure on that until I check out the situation." Bulma broke it to the both of them.

"Guess your right." Krillin agreed.

"So what about Yamcha?" Gohan asked.

"He'll be good soon, I think." Bulma answered, walking over to where 18 was.

"Man, was she letting Yamcha beat her up this bad? Or what...?" Bulma asked. After all, once you thought about it, it was quite odd for Yamcha to have gotten so many hits in on her.

"We've got no clue. We got there at the end." Krillin responded.

"Well, i think I'm going to do some research on 18. I'd like to see if she's constructed from a human base, or is made from scratch." Bulma spoke.

"Will you tell us when you find out?" Gohan asked.

"Sure. Come back tomorrow. I'm sure Yamcha will be back to normal by tomorrow also." Bulma replied.

"Well, see you tomorrow then. Just be careful, okay?" Krillin said, departing along with Gohan.

"Bye guys!" Bulma responded, already getting started on 18 with a needle (to make sure she doesn't wake up until waaay later).

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hope you liked this chapter...I am immediately beginning on Chapter three. Please review and tell me what you think, I would like to know. Oh and Krillin does care, he just ain't showing it. After all, she almost killed Yamcha, lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello...Thanks for the two other reviews! I'm glad to see you like this story so far. My boyfriend seems to love it, lol. He got to read this part of chapter three at school i had written as a rough draft. Anyways, I have a youtube in which i have posted up a cool video based on this story and a teeny weeny bit of her past. Just look up meredithmccoy and click it and you'll see a video titled 'Android 18's feelings'. Please do tell me if you like it.**

* * *

"Your finally awake, 18! Where have you been?!" A voice spoke in utter excitement, that sounded like Android 18's twin brother, Android 17.

Android 18 lay on a bed inside what looked to be a very small room made of wood. A cabin? Sitting up, she looked around to notice there was only a small lamp on a desk in the corner of the room which was the only source of light in the room, meaning there wasn't much lighting in the room. It was very dark.

"Sis!" Her brother's voice sounded again.

Where was he? He didn't sound to be coming from one direction. His voice was everywhere! Jumping up onto her feet, she glanced around the room again. "17, where are you?"

Oddly enough, her brother did not respond. Instead, like she had not even said what she had thought she had said, her brother spoke again about a totally different subject. "What went on after I was absorbed?! Were you absorbed too, sis?" He sounded really anxious and excited. But then again, what decent brother wouldn't be excited to see his beloved sister?

"Please, tell me where you are!" 18 pleased with her brother, but to her dismay, she did not even get a word out of him this time.

Butterflies fluttered inside her stomach more and more gradually. Looking around the room yet again, she noted there still wasn't any sight of her brother. She thought about walking out the room and into the other unknown parts of this cabin, but she decided she'd rather not. After all...Everything was pitch black outside the room. This was so strange. Was this some sort of joke, maybe? Her brother was known for pulling pranks. But then again, why would he pull a prank on her when they had been sperated for so long?

Suddenly, 18 felt a moist, warmth breath against the side of her neck. Jerking her head to the side, she found to her shock that there was noone behind her. What was going on?! Fear crept up her spine, causing her to feel imobile and nothing and had even really happened yet. But she was sure something was bound to happen. After all, it would be her type of luck.

"Sister..." A voice whispered right in her ear, causing her to shiver in fear. It sounded like her brother.

"STOP!" 18 shouted, only freaking out more by the second. "This isn't funny, 17!!"

Everything was quiet after 18's shrill. It was kind of like after someone makes a bad joke and noone laughs...and theres dead silence. Man, talk about being creeped out..

After a what seemed to be a few minutes of remaining still, 18's nerves began to calm down, causing her to feel a little more relaxed. Maybe it was all over now and her brother would soon pop out from the shadows and welcome her with open arms.

"Crystal!" A voice broke the silence, causing 18 to jump slightly. Who was that?! It didn't sound anything like her brother, but instead some old hags voice that she did not recognize. But whoevers' voice it was, it was barely above a whisper, and seemed to be coming everywhere, unlike the first voice. Speaking of Crystal...Who was that?

The voice seemed to echo almost for a few moments, until suddenly, the door slammed shut magically with a loud bang.

"Android...18...Cry...stal." This time it was a combination of voices that were slurring her name and some other weird name. Oddly enough, there was a voice reigning above all the other voices, which was quite disgustingly familiar-Cell.

Android 18 couldn't tell any of the other voices that were mixed really except for her brothers, Dr.Gero's, and some man and womans voice. Where were they?

"What?!" 18 snapped in frustration.

CLICK! 18's attention turned to the only source of light in the room- the lamp, which had been magically turned off, so it now also pitch black in the room she was located in. She wanted to run and find somewhere to hide, but she found her feet stuck to the floor. Sure...she could fight, even if she could move, but this was a different fear than she had ever expirienced. It was a deaf-like fear that struck her heart, that made her feel like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Your...right." The voice mumbled. This time the reigning voice was her brother.

"Wh-what do you mean?" 18 studdered in utter fear.

"Your all used up." The reigning voice now sounded to be Dr.Gero.

Suddenly, before she could respond, the light flickered back on! But with that luxury came a downfall, because soon afterward, she heard a footstep but saw not a person in sight. Her heart began to race even faster than before. What was about to happen?! Was someone going to jump out and kill her?! Oh please let her be dreaming, was all she could think!

Oddly enough, the light flickered back off, and with that came the reigning voice of an unknown man. "You're no longer of any use to anyone. It's time you die now, too."

18 tried to speak up, but she just couldn't find it in her to do so. So all she did was look on in horror- if you could call it that seeing as there was nothing to see in the dark.

Once again, the light flickered on again. Just like before, yet another footstep sounded. Just like the first one, it as very light too. What was so weird was that usually in horror movies the lights would flicker off and you'd hear something, not when the light was flickering on. It wasn't just weird though, it was panickingly scary. You'd expect to see what was making the noise in the light...But not this time.

As predicted, the light flashed back off and she heard a voice sound again. This time the reigning voice was an unrecognizable woman's. "You never...meant a thing to me, Crystal."

Who in the world was Crystal?! Ugh!! They had the wrong girl! Or did they? After all...Maybe that was her human name. Nah, there were so many different names out there. She wouldn't be lucky enough to have it thrown at her like this.

Suddenly, just as the light flickered back on, a green, yet at the same time yet not so green figure appeared only a few feet in front of her. It's outline was that of Cell's second form, but inside the figure was a mixture of people overlaying one another. But sometimes for a moment, she could see her brother's face more visible than other times, which the same went with the other people. This was so...odd. Literally. What was this thing?

"Look at you!" The reigning voice was still the woman. "You can't even speak! Weakling!"

Who was this insulent woman speaking to her, calling her Crystal? She was irritating but scary at the same time...

"Your time is coming to an end!" The reigning voice switched over to the unknown man's.

She wanted to snap something back at them, but found herself speechless for the first time in her life. She wondered why these two were bombarding her...She didn't even know them!

"Your pathetic, 18!" The new reigning voice was her brother's; to her shock.

It hurt to hear those words from her beloved brother- But he was right. She really was pathetic...

"Ugly!" The woman's voice reigned this time.

"Trash!" The man's voice reigned now.

"Scum!" This time Cell's voice reigned over all the other voices.

"Weakling!" Her brother's voice reigned this time.

They were right!! They were all right! She was trash! She was ugly! She was scum! She was a weakling!! Horrible feelings all at once overwhelmed her, causing her to feel depressed to the point of death.

Suddenly, the lights turned off again and the voices died away. Once again, there was dead silence in the atmosphere. Until...

"Go ahead and do the world a favor and rid yourself of it!!" The voices all boomed at once, this time no voice was reigning. They were all in unision at the same level.

Just as they all said that, the light flickered right back on to reveal the figure right up in her face- all the faces mixed together to form one hideous grin.

* * *

"I WON'T!!" Android 18 shouted at the top of her lungs as she sprang up from the table she lay on.

Her heart pounded against her chest. Her eyes were open wide with fright to the point where you could see red veins running all the way through her eyeball. It was pretty scary looking. It was proably due to not taking care of herself ever since the Cell games. Her chest heaved heavily, her breathing slowly calming down to a normal rate. Talk about a nightmare! It was a surprise she hadn't peed herself.

As she began to calm down more, the nightmare she had began to replay inside her mind. Cell...17...Dr.Gero...the man and woman. It was all just a nightmare. A very bad nightmare at that. But it had been so realistic. It was as if it had really happened! The bed felt so soft that she had lain on...But most of all, the fear had felt so utterly real. Even the saddening doom that had overtaken her at the end felt real...Heck, she even felt a little down in the dumps. Then again she had been all week, so that was a normal thing for her. But still! Not even the most creative mind could think up that...There had to be something to it.

"18!!" A voice sounded suddenly, causing 18 to be kicked out of her thoughts and jump a little, to her discontent.

She twisted her head to the side to see Bulma whom was running over to her...Ugh! Bulma of all people! She hated that woman just as much as she did Goku. Who in the world brought her here? Wait...She began to remember the fight with Yamcha, and running into Krillin and Gohan. They had taken her here! How dare they! They would pay one day...Or at least the midget would. But for now she had to worry about her own self. 18 wanted to blast Bulma into oblivion, but she wanted to use her a little first. After all, she needed some food in her and something to drink. Her stomach was still killing her...

Deciding to be nice to get her way, she spoke. "Who brought me here?"

You could easily tell Bulma was afraid, because she studdered at first, but regained herself. "Uhm, uh, Krillin and Gohan." Bulma did not know what else to say except answer 18. She was a little afraid of getting killed.

"Why in the world would they do such a dumb thing?" 18 almost snapped, but managed to contain herself.

"Well...Honestly, they were afraid you would kill more innocent people, so they brought you here to be under my watch." Bulma replied uneasily.

"Who's to say I wouldn't just kill you right here and now?" 18 asked wisely.

Without answering, Bulma put her hand inside her jean pocket, and in a few moments, pulled out what looked to be a remote. 18 immediately recognized what this was! After all, she had seen it so many times in Gero's lab!How did Bulma get her hands on this?! She and her brother had destroyed the last one of Gero's back when they killed him! She must have made one! Oh how she hated smart little no it alls like Bulma!

"H-how did you get your hands on the deactivation controller? You made it, didn't you?" 18 studdered briefly in shock, eyeing the small remote. It was a lot smaller than Gero's...almost hand held! Man, she hated to admit it, but this woman was a genius!

Bulma smiled proudly at 18. "I made it while you were out cold. Like?"

Anger slowly replaced 18's shock. It made her feel like Bulma was dangling the device in her face, laughing at her- knowing she had the control now and was getting what seemed to be ther last laugh. She hated to be controled like a doll because she really wasn't just a robot...But it wasn't like they knew. And they probably never would, because she felt it would just be a waste of time to tell such a crowd. They'd probably only be cold about it. Besides, she could hardly remember anything of her past...Every time she thought of it, all she could feel was a sudden surge of hate.

Even though 18 knew Bulma had won this early match, she still tried to get in the lead. "You can't control me!" She growled, her anger slipping through, which Bulma could so easily detect.

Bulma only smirked at 18 in an almost playful looking manner. pointing the controller at 18 suddenly, she pressed the button. Immediately, 18 felt all her muscles tense. She couldn't talk...not a thing. Heck, she could hardly even breath! This was torture! It really was! She hadn't even done anything yet! What a controlling woman this Bulma was..If only she knew how it felt to not be able to move not even a muscle no matter how hard you tried. It hurt so bad...Pain traveled up and down her spine like lightening bolts.

"Oh really?" Bulma responded.

This thing better have a cancel button, or she was dead meat. Oh it better...

"Oh, and if your wondering, I can turn this thing off where you can move again." It was as if Bulma had just read her mind.

How long was Bulma planning on keeping her like this?! Agh!! The pain!! She'd pay for this one day, she swore!

To 18's relief, Bulma pressed the button, and immediately she felt her muscles relax and she could breath much more easily. The pain vanished without a trace, bless the Lord. That was a toturous pain that she would rather only Goku to suffer.

"Do you have any idea how bad that hurts?!" 18 growled in frustration. She wanted to get off the table, but she did not want Bulma to feel 'threatened' in any way and do that again.

An angry expression suddenly appeared on bulma's face, her eyebrows narrowing at 18 harshly. "Do you have any idea how bad you hurt Yamcha?!" Bulma snapped back defensively. Obviously she had formed a grudge against 18 ever since she had been brought here.

"It was his fault that all happened!!" 18 replied irritably, balling her hand into a fist.

"Oh really?!" Bulma challenged 18.

"Yea, really! I was minding my own buisness and was getting something to eat!" 18 replied back.

"Did you just casually forget to mention that you were stealing the food?!" Bulma shot back. It seemed Yamcha had told her the story.

"I can't help it I had no money! I've gone without food for a week now! I'm starving to death! LITERALLY!" 18 shouted her last word at the top of her lungs angrily. "I wasn't really going to kill those people! It was just a threat to get what I needed!"

Bulma realized 18 had a bit of a point, but she was still in the wrong she decided. After all, she did not care for Android 18's attitude. Then again, maybe she just needed some breaking in...Yea. Maybe she could use reverse sycology on 18 and be nice. Maybe it'd make her be nice too.

"You have a point 18. But still, you attacked my friend!" Bulma defended herself once again. "You could have explained to him like you just did to me."

18 sighed, calming herself slightly, as she easily remembered that control which didn't feel too good. "Honestly, I don't like you people very much. You people sicken me. In fact, I don't even like any of you."

Bulma kind of figured that our earlier, but she still wanted to know why, so she asked. "Why don't you? I mean sure, maybe Goku since your made to want to kill him. But why us too?"

"Because..."18 trailed off into space. She knew darn good and why she hated them- she was jealous of their humanity and life. She was miserable, yet they were happy. They had friends, yet she didn't.

"Because?" Bulma asked.

"It's none of your buisness." 18 replied calously.

Sighing, Bulma remembered Krillin. It would hurt Krillin to hear there was no hope of anything in the future. She could tell Krillin had it for 18. Poor guy..."You know 18, don't judge a book by it's cover. I don't like you either. But I know someone who does."

"Who?" 18 questioned.

"Krillin. I know he cares about you. He didn't want to kill you, that's why he brought you here." Bulma paused. "You know, if I were you, I'd be thanking him. After all, he's had your back for quite awhile, hasn't he?"

She was right...But she wasn't interested in any friend of Goku's! He was a twerp! All he was interested in her was probably for her looks...But then again, why would he? She wasn't pretty. At least not in her own eyes, she wasn't. Something told her that he would come in handy sometime soon. Sooner than she thought.

"Yea. But that doesn't mean I have to be the same way back to him." 18 replied coldly.

Man, would anyone ever tap through the ice with this girl? 18 was a hard case! She knew she had to have hit a soft spot within 18 somewhere. Then again, she was just a robot.

"If I were him, I'd just give up. After all, your just a machine." Bulma responded, feeling anger and defense for Krillin. She didn't care what 18's reaction would be, she just wanted to stand up for her friend.

That hurt...She wasn't just a machine. She was a human...Well, not a full human anymore. She was a cyborg now. She hated it that Bulma had broke through and managed to hurt her feelings...Of all people!

"Your wrong!" 18 defended herself. "Can't you people ever get it right?! I'm not a machine! I used to be a human just like all of your luxeried people! I had a life, family, you name it! But not anymore! I'M ALL ALONE!"

Bulma was quite shocked to hear 18's bold reply. It sounded like maybe 18 was a bit jealous...Because, from what it sounded to be, they still had their friends and family and a life. She finally was starting to be able to understand 18 with her unknown hidden messages inside her speech.

"As I said, you have Krillin." Bulma replied calmly. She felt a tid bit of sympathy for 18. After all, she would probably feel the same way too if this had happened to her.

"I don't want that thing." 18 growled. Little did 18 realize, but deep down, she was craving to have anyones company right about now that would accept her and comfort her.

"Then suffer is all I've got to say." Bulma dismissed herself, walking away casually as she pressed the deactivation controller again, causing 18 to become stiff as a stick.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oh wow! I kinda enjoyed this chapter myself...I'm tired from writing all this. I just wanted to update so I put up this chapter in a rush to show you guys I'm still writing. I hope you guys liked it, and that I get at least one review, lol. I worked hard on this chapter! I have the peeeeerfect plan on how 18 and Krillin get together! Boy I love the way Bulma and 18 argued! XD Anyways, please review. I hope you visit that video I made soon, it's awesome. **

**Oh, and stay tuned for Chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: Hiya folks! Many views, but no reviews! That doesn't really matter though, seeing as it means people must be at least fairly interested in my story. I know the one I love most has a HUMONGUS interest in this story! :D Which flatters me! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last three- especially you babe!

* * *

"Hey guys, yall wanna' come over in the next hour? I've got a cookout going on. It's gonna' be lots of fun." Bulma spoke to Krillin over the phone.

"Sure!" Krillin replied over the line. "Master Roshi said he's coming, too."

"The more the merrier." Bulma replied happily. "So I'll see you guys soon. Bye!"

"Wait!" Krillin raised his voice a little to get Bulma to not hang up.

"What is it, Krillin?" Bulma asked curiously.

"How's 18?" Krillin asked concernly.

"Krillin..You need to get over 18. She's a lost cause." Bulma replied sadly. She truely felt that way. Besides, she did not want her friend getting hurt by 18 any longer.

"I can't, Bulma. I know that she hurt Yamcha. Part of me tells me to try to help her, and the other part tells me to never even speak to her again." Krillin responded very openly. "Speaking of...Is she coming to the cookout?"

"No, I plan on leaving her in the lab. It'd probably just be a waste of my time to offer her to come, anyways." Bulma said. "Anyways, I gotta' go now Krillin. Bye."

"Bye." Krillin replied, the two of them hanging up the phone at about the exact same time.

* * *

"Here" Bulma handed over some food and a bottle of water over to 18. How dare Bulma! She would surely pay for this when the right time came. None of this was fair, none of it! Not only was she dangling her freedom in her face, but she was now dangling food in front of her face!The insulence! She must have trusted that controller a real lot to be so bold with the way she was acting. She hated it...She was like a little puppy, begging under Bulma's grasp. She felt so...so patheticly weak.

All 18 could do was stare at the food and drink with lust. It smelled so delicious...Her stomach growled loudly as pain jolted through her spine due to bring immobolized. Not only did her spine hurt, but her stomach was dying of hunger and hurting really bad. In fact, if it was not for that darned controller that Bulma was using, she have been groveling in pain, bent over on her knees.

Oh how bad she wanted that delicious scrumptious looking food...

"Oh I'm sorry." Bulma played along, sounding quite rude. She knew she was the dominant one in this situation and was totally taking advantage of the situation. "I totally forgot!" What a horrible liar Bulma was.

Oh how bad she wished she could speak up and reply to Bulma. How much longer would this take?! This was way worse than prison; being locked down by a stupid little remote. Bulma sure was telling the truth when she had told 18 she didn't like her!

A grunt of pain escaped 18 as she felt a jolt of pain shoot up her spine.But of course it was muffled seeing as her mouth was forcibly closed. She slightly squinched her eyes in pain as hard as she possibly could. If only she could see Bulma expirience pain this intense...

"You got to be kidding me." Bulma sighed, pulling out the remote from her pocket. "You act like this thing hurts. It's not supposed to you know. It's only made to immobolize you, so I dont see how it hurts."

'Let me loose and I'll tell you!' 18 thought inside her head irritably. She wanted so bad to let Bulma have a taste of her own sick medicine. She wished so bad to see Bulma gnashing and nawing in complete, absolute torturous pain. But for the moment she was just focused on the remote in Bulma's hand; hoping she would press the button.

Realizing 18 had her icy blue orbs set on the remote, Bulma felt a surge of control attempt to overtake her for a split second. But, she realized it would be much easier on herself to start being a little more nice to 18. After all, 18 was much stronger than her and could easily take advantage of her when the moment occured. So, she decided she would just go ahead and press the button and let 18 eat.

Immediately 18 felt relief all over her body, and her muscled raxed. A relieved sigh escaped her dry, pinkish lips. Without even speaking, she did not hesitate to pretty much pounce on the food Bulma had sat down on her lap so teasingly.

The food was still considereably warm, and tasted almost heavenly. Man, darn Bulma! Not only was she a world's genius. but she was a good cook!

"Wow, you must have been pretty hungry. How long has it been since you ate?" BUlma spoke in shock. She truely was shocked at 18's monster hunger.

Of course, 18 didn't even acknowledge Bulma, but intstead took a big chug of water and went back to her food, which she was already almost done with. She'd probably get really hungry again pretty soon, but at least this would last her awhile.

In a matter of moments, she had eaten all her food and all that was left was just a sip of water. Bringing her arm up and wiping her mouth, she sighed. Finally her long lasting, miserable hunger has been quenched.

"When can I leave?" 18 asked after a few moments of nothing but silence. If it wasn't for Bulma's remote control, she'd have already got her tail out of this dump. Not only that, but she would have left a dead corspe behind. And as you can guess, that dead corpse would be Bulma's. She hated this place with a passion. After all, who wouldn't after what she went though? Just looking at laboratories made her sick! But to be in one...Ugh! All she could think of when she saw a laboratory was Dr.Gero. Just the sight of a syringe, needle, or even those tranquilizers made her want to throw up.

"I'm not sure." Bulma continued. "It wasn't even my idea to keep you here in the first place." She had answered very honestly. She had not even asked Gohan or Krillin how long was to stay here. After all, she had been busy making that controller for 18.

Bulma realized she needed to start being a bit more friendly to 18 despite how much she disliked her. She really didn't see why Krillin and Gohan didn't just finish 18 off after all the destruction she had caused earlier. Who was to say she wouldn't do it again? 18 was not to be trusted!

"You can't keep me here forever, you know. I'm not some caged up animal. I'm not just some robot programmed to kill, as you have recently discovered!" 18 raised her voice a little on her last sentence.

"Speaking of robots!" Bulma spoke up excitedly. "You say you used to be all human, right?"

18 nodded in response slowly, not kn owing where Bulma was taking this conversation. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, is Gero really that sick? I would never have imagined he'd take a real human and operate on one. I mean, sure, I had heard a rumor in a magazine that he was thinking on such terms, but I never would've guessed he'd really done it!" Bulma sounded like a real geeky nerd just now.

Who would've thought? Gero on a magazine! Haha, make her laugh! She had never known the old geezer was famous. But with that information a question came to mind. If he was so famous to have pictures of himself taken, wouldn't people have known where his lab was? Which meant...Did they just not say anything if they saw her and her brother in that dreaded lab?

"Yea, you'd be amazed." 18 replied calmly, deciding to not be rude sounding so Bulma would not get mad and turn the controller back on.

"What all did he do?" Bulma suddenly realized she had gone too far already. She was going into a personal area and probably a very sensitive one at that. Covering her mouth in apology, she apologized. "Sorry."

Bulma was getting already getting pretty good at reading her, 18 realized. If Bulma had not taken that back, she would have pretty rude towards her in response. So instead, she replied a lot more friendly than intended. "I really don't like rehashing those things. I try to forgot, actually." It was amazing 18 was even that open, seeing as she was so usually kept to herself and reserved about things.

"I'm sorry. I can only imagine how aweful it could have been." Bulma, despite her total dislike of 18, felt a bit of sympathy for 18.

"You couldn't even begin to imagine how much physical pain I went through. But let's just close this conversation and never open it back up again." 18 replied, sounding a bit cold again like normal.

"Alright." Bulma agreed. She knew she needed to change the subject. Maybe she could...No! She told Krillin she wasn't going to invite 18. But...18 had seemed to open up a little to her. Maybe, just maybe she would say yes. After all, it would be something to talk about. "I'm having a cookout within the next hour or two. Your more than welcome to come if you like."

"Where?" 18 asked, just making converation. She already was not interested in the offer. Then again, she would probably be hungry pretty soon, and she had no money to feed herself. So maybe she could take advantage of this little cookout. She was sure all of Goku's friends would be there.

"Out back." Bulma replied. She decided she was doing this for Krillin because she really did not prefer to invite 18.

"I might if I feel like it." 18 replied, sounding bored already. "But don't count on it."

Bulma shrugged it off. "Your the one who will be missing out."

After a few minutes of nothing but disturbingly uncomfortable silence, Bulma dismissed herself from the lab. "There probably on the way now, so i better get going." Bulma turned around and walked out the exit, shutting the door behind her.

"Bye." 18 murmured. This was going to be one boring night ahead of her...Then again, maybe she could take advantage of Bulma's absense.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Bulma greeted all of her friends. She was amazed that everyone was arlready here despite it being earlier than said for them all to come.

The sun was already setting out behind capsule corp. It was a beautiful sight. There were beautiful, peaceful looking clouds covering the orange sky, causing a wonderful scenery for a cookout. Gohan, Chichi, Krillin, Ox-king, Piccolo, Vegeta, who was holding a whining baby Trunks in his arms (Who not to mention seemed very relieved to find Bulma had finally came out), Tien and Chiatzu, and last of all Yamcha amazingly. Yamcha must have been given a senzu bean.

A grill was to the side of the crowd. It was humongous! Not to mention it was filled with plenty enough hamburgers for everyone.

"Hey Bulma!" More the half the crowd replied.

Chichi walked over to Bulma and smiled at her greetingly. "So, what's up? I was talking with Yamcha about what happened today. So you really have that monster locked up in the lab?" Chichi sounded very nasty towards even the thought of 18.

Bulma realized Chichi must not like 18 very much for being reconstructed to kill Goku, her husband. She could easily understand why Chichi would feel that way. Though, she didn't, even though she disliked 18, think of 18 as a monster. Just more so a very cold person that was lost. "Yea, I do. I'm kind of at a loss as to what I should do with her, though."

"I can tell you what to do with that thing! Kill it!" Chichi replied almost hysterically. "I can not stand that thing, knowing its alive while my Goku is dead all because of that thing's stupid creater!"

"Chichi, honestly I don't think 18 had much of a choice in the matter." Bulma replied. She might've disliked 18 very much, but she wasn't going to make out like 18 was totally evil.

Chichi seemed to start to be cooling down all of a sudden. "As long as I don't have to see that thing I'll be alright."

Bulma began to get fidgety. "Uhm..well, I kinda had to invite 18 to the party. So she might be coming out, but i highly doubt it." Bulma hoped she was right.

"I better not see that thing or I'll-"

Chichi was interuptted by Krillin of all people. "I don't think 18 is bad as what you think, Chichi." It was quite odd for Krillin to speak up seeing as he was scared of Chichi's unforgiving wrath. He must had really had it for 18.

"How would you know, Krillin? Last time I checked she had no problem with hurting you!" Chichi replied back to Krillin, but not as loudly as with Bulma.

Krillin felt himself stumble because he knew Chichi was right. But he knew there was something about 18 that was different than everyone else...Not in a bad way though. But in a good way. "I think she is just going through a lot."

"You don't even know if shes real or not to know if she even knows how it feels to 'go through a lot'!" Chichi replied angrily.

Krillin felt himself tense up nervously and he began to clam up. He knew Chichi was exactly right. For all he knew 18 could be a pile of circuits just like Android 16. But...but...there was something so different about her than Android 16. Deep down, he could sense a presense. A presense of a young, beautiful human woman. But then again, feelings were not everything these days.

"You're right, I guess.." Krillin finally answered, lowering his head dissapointedly.

* * *

"How _repulsive_!" 18 remarked with disgust as she stopped in front of a desk in Bulma's lab that held many 'heartwarming' pictures of Goku's friends. They were all disgusting to her, but the most repulsive one of the bunch happened to be a picture of Goku, his wife Chichi, and his son, Gohan. As always. Goku seemed as happy as ever with that ridiculous smile plastered on his ugly face. Just looking at his pictures made her hate for him stir up inside her.

18 had been snooping a little through Bulma's laboratory to see what she could find. Well, mostly it was out of boredom, but still. She was in a very curious mood. Besides, she felt like breaking something of Bulma's. Not to mention, maybe she could get away from this...Well, she was about to call this place a dump, but it was sadly everything but. After all, Bulma was the richest lady on the face of this earth just about.

Not being able to stand looking at Goku's stupid face any longer, she raised her arm slightly and slapped the picture off the desk. With a loud crack, the picture fell to the hard ground, causing the frame to crack inbetween Chichi and Goku. If only she really _could _seperate the two of them and make them miserable. If only she could wipe that goofy smile off the man's face! But, oh no! No matter how hard she ripped that stupid picture up or cracked the frame, he would still be smiling. Heck, even though he was dead, he probably was still smiling. Urk! How dare he have such a good life and not her?!

A scowl began to form 18's pretty features, until she didn't look so pretty anymore. In fact, she looked totally transformed with that nasty scowl on her face. She looked jealous and very miserable. It was very noticeable. She was lucky enough to not have anyone else in the room but her to be able to see her. Her eyes slightly got darker all of a sudden, like she was possessed in a weird way. But of course, she was not. She just looked really hateful right now. Maybe it is true that bottled up hate towards someone can change you; control you...

Deciding she had enough of being in this corner, she walked away, making sure to step right on Goku's face and smash the picture frame up a little more even. Her scowl slowly disappeared into a miserable looking frown; one that would make someone want to come up to 18 and try to hug her to try to make her feel less sad.

A sad sounding sigh escaped 18. It was so odd. Her emotions had been skyrocketing as of lately. First off she was depressed, then she was mad, now she was sad; but not on the verge of depression like last time. But...Why was she sad? Maybe she needed to get out of this lab and get some fresh air. Or maybe she needed someone to talk to about how she was feeling...That probably was the case, she realized to her dismay. She knew had no one though. Well, she might have had Krillin supposedly, but she didn't feel like accepting him. But every time she thought of considering his offer of staying at his place, she felt warmth...acknowledgement for the first time in years, and like she wasn't quite exactly a nothing. It was just so hard though because she did not want to get hurt by Krillin. She could not afford to be hurt again by the likes of a mere person. Then again, she was a mere human before...But...It was so long ago. Three years, maybe four...

Deciding she should maybe go outside, 18 stopped in her tracks and looked around for the exit. Quickly finding it, she walked towards the exit and out it; shutting the door behind her. She felt kind of nervous. They probably hated her just as much as she hated them. After all, she was programmed to kill their _prescious _Goku! But it wasn't like she really even cared about their opinion of her. She just thought she should get some fresh air and maybe some more of Bulma's delicious food. Boy was Bulma a good cook!

Once she entered the hall, she saw a bunch of doors leading to places. Wow, this would be quite hard. But hey, if it was meant to be, she'd find the door that led to out back. She just hoped she did not get too lost and have Bulma or one of the others walk in and find her looking for the exit and think she was trying to do something bad to Bulma's place.

Deciding to pick the closest door to go through, she walked over to it and opened it up; shutting the door behind her quietly. Walking through the small hallway, she opened the next door, and to her amazement, and not to mention satisfaction, found it to be the exact door she was looking for. She was greeted by dim light outside. Just as she expected, the fresh air was refreshing. Closing her eyes, she inhaled slowly, enjoying the sweet smell of the outside. It smelled a lot better out here than in that disgusting old lab she had been in. Her whole expression had changed yet again; but this time into a peaceful looking one. It wasn't like she was smiling or anything, but there was just a shine suddenly and an aura briefly reflecting from her features. Exhaling slowly, she opened her eyes again to see the beautiful sunset. She felt so relaxed all of a sudden. Like all her worries and pain had been lifted off from the heavy load she had been carrying on her back for so long now.

Taking her sights off the sunset, she realized all of Goku's friends were only a few feet away from her and were all staring at her. She felt so embarassed...After all...She had let her gaurd down. Without realizing it, her cheeks had turned a cute shade of red; she was blushing. Everyone else could see it but her and were very shocked to see any emotion coming from her. Chichi had abviously quit her gossip about 18 and was now instead next to Gohan.

Not knowing what else to do, 18 walked forward into the crowd. "Uh...Hi." She spoke meekly to everyone, but loud enough so everyone could hear her. "Have I interupted anything?"

"Of course not." Bulma replied back, sounding more friendly than usual. "I'm surprised you came."

"So am I." 18 replied back comically, but didn't expect any laughs in reply to her lame response. "So how much longer before the food is done?"

"Uhm...I don't know, you'll have to hang out with us to find out I guess." Bulma replied back, sounding very unsure of her answer. She knew everyone must be wondering why she was being so welcome to 18. Honestly, she didn't know either.

"I see...So what are we supposed to do? Just talk, right?" 18 replied curiously. She felt very uncomfortable in front of Goku's friends. Not to mention, she hated being the center of attention. Especialy in an atmosphere like this. She could tell not many in the crowd liked her.

"Yea...You know everyone, right?" Bulma responded.

"Of course." After all, 18 had their names programmed inside her memory, much to her dismay. After a few seconds of silence, 18 spoke again. "It gets quite boring in that lab, you know..." 18 glanced over at Krillin to find him also looking at her; right in the eyes. Feeling uncomfortable with him staring at ehr like that, she turned her glance the other way, over to Vegeta of all people, who did not fail to speak.

"What are you looking at, android?" Vegeta sounded quite tough and gruff. He sounded like he wanted to start a fight, which he did. Being a saiyan, he wanted to regain his pride that had been beaten upon when 18 beat the dog stew out of him. "Wanting to start something, huh?"

18 didn't want to get into a fight right now. Man, if only Vegeta would have arrived sooner back when she was in the forest. She would have been happy to let him kill her. But now that she wasn't feeling as down, she had a little bit of willpower to live. "No." She replied back carefully, taking her eyes off of him.

"Scared? You should be." Vegeta responded with a bit of dissatisfaction. He had wanted to fight her...

"Vegeta, I don't want any fights going on, so please stop trying to antaganize!" Bulma stepped in briefly.

Vegeta made a scowl at his wife, but listened to what she had to say. When someone as strong as Vegeta was afraid of Bulma's rage, you knew she could be quite scary. Averting his eyes from either one of the two, he crossed his arms coldly.

Everyone was still staring at 18, like they were expecting her to attack one of them. She could understand them feeling that way, though. But she still couldn't help but speak her mind with that mind boggling question on the tip of her tongue. "Why are you guys staring?"

At that, everyone took their sights off 18 and averted their stare. "Sorry." One of them said, which was Krillin of all people.

"Don't aplogize to it, be a man for once, Krillin!" Vegeta snarled at Krillin. "You have the right to look at anyone you want." He was speaking out of spite for 18. Oh, he must have been itching for that fight! And that was just what he might end up getting...18 did not care how strong he was now, she'd still whip his wussy behind.

"Can you stop butting in?" 18 shot at Vegeta crossly, looking a little aggitated. "I felt uncomfortable was all with everyone staring like that. Don't you ever get uncomfortable?"

Vegeta did not even answer her, but broke into a small fit of laughter. Eventually he stopped, and spoke. "A thing like _you _can feel uncomfortable? Wow! Gero must have really outdone himself this time! Tell me, can you fear, too?" Vegeta had a nasty smirk on his face.

That little dig made 18 so mad! She absolutely hated Gero! And here they were thinking she was made by this man and giving him credit for 'creating' her! How dare they?! They had no respect for her! Especially not Vegeta! She didn't care that Vegeta had the upperhand in this fight, she had to show him who was boss! If only, oh if only he could have taken Yamcha's place earlier!

"Gero has nothing to do with the way I feel." 18 growled, her eyebrows furrowing and a look of hate beginning to form visibly on her face. Just like earlier when she had been in the lab, she looked as if she had transformed.

"Guys, you need to stop fighting!" Bulma could sense that a fist fight was about to stir up pretty soon if she did not put a stop to this. "I will not have you two end up in a fist fight!"

Ignoring Bulma, Vegeta responde back to 18. "Oh really? If it was not for Gero, you would not even be standing!" Vegeta continued. "That's why you can be controlled with a simple push of a button!"

18 balled both her hands into fists. She grit her teeth together in a fit of rage as a low growl escaped her. "Stop talking like you know me because your just making yourself look like the stupid monkey man you really are!"

Vegeta ignored 18's reply, and instead said yet another insulting dig towards her. "Your just a nothing now that Goku is dead and gone. There isn't any reason for you to be here, so why don't you just go kill yourself?"

That hit a soft spot..She had already thought on that border line before, and it had hurt. She had hoped she was the only one who thought that way about herself, but obviously there were others. So she really was nothing now...Vegeta was right. But she refused to kill herself, just despite Vegeta. She would stay alive, just to aggravate this disgusting saiyan.

Instead of 18 shooting back another reply, Vegeta spoke yet again after he realized she did not look like she was going to respond. "Did I hit a soft spot?" He antagonized.

18 had finally officially had enough of Vegeta's cruel words, and decided she would do her best to beat the tar stew out of him. Suddenly, she burst forward and raised her fist slightly behind her and thrust it forward dead smack into Vegeta's nose, most likely breaking it. The impact of her punch caused him to fly backwards a few feet, but only a few feet because he had used his energy to control his flight backwards. Grinning nastily at 18, not to mention competitively, he spoke. "Nice punch. But it's the last one you'll ever get in on me."

Vegeta flew towards 18 full force. As he got close enough to her, he raised his leg and swung it into 18's side. He was so much faster than the last time, and he was not even a super saiyan! 18 soon realized she was in a much more bigger predicament than she had ever expected. Due to the impact of his powerful swing of the leg, 18 flew to the side, slamming into the ground eventualy; causing the grass to be destroyed. Pain shot all through 18's side, causing a grunt of pain to escape her lips. She wanted to just lay down and rest her already obviously injured body until the pain eased, but she knew she had no time to rest or Vegeta would only hurt her more.

Attempting to push herself up, to her dismay, she felt a foot impact with her back, slamming her back into the ground; only deeper into it this time. Now her whole front had pain shooting through it uncontrollably. Squinting her eyes in pain, she felt Vegeta's leg being lifted off her back and soon being pounded into her back yet again, this time even harder. She could feel the ground shake under her every time he pounded upon her fragile, hurt body. She hated to know Vegeta had the upper hand now, and all she could do was sit there and let him kill her...

As she felt his foot move off her, she tensed her body up in expectance of another devastating blow to the back, but was surprised to find no blow to the back again.

"Stop it, Vegeta!" It was Gohan! If she could have seen, she would have seen Gohan attacking Vegeta away from her defenseless self; sending him flying the opposite direction. Ignoring the pain in her body, she slowly twisted herself around the other way to see Gohan up in the sky a few feet above her. He was looking down at her only at first, but eventually flew down to help 18. "Are you okay, 18?" He extended a hand for 18.

She knew he was only helping her because it was Bulma's place. If it were any other place, they would have just let Vegeta finish her off. They didn't care a thing about her...But she still reached out and grabbed his hand; him pulling her up. There was dirt all over her clothing, and a little bit of blood coming from her nose and mouth. Feeling it slowly ooze, she wiped it away. "I guess..." 18 finally replied.

Suddenly, Vegeta flew up from where he had been sent flying to and with a loud yell, his hair transformed into a shiny yellow, and an aura enveloped him that was yellow. "I'm not finished yet!" Vegeta came flying at Gohan full speed. Gohan turned around and prepared himself for a defense against Vegeta, but just to his shock, Vegeta had teleported right when he got up in front of Gohan. He ended up reappearing behind Gohan.

"You get away from my son!!" Chichi shouted wildly, having one of their friends holding her back from going to try to save her son.

Before Gohan could totally react, Vegeta had already delivered a devastatingly painful punch in the back of the neck, causing him to fly forward. Not stopping, Vegeta raised his arms up to chest level and put them together. A blue orb of energy began to form, and immediately he shot it at Gohan before he could do anything to defend himself. "That should hold you off!" It seemed as if he had totally forgotten about 18, so 18 took advantage of Vegeta. Also raising her arms up to chest level, she began to form a powerful blast inbetween her two hands that was the color pink. Gritting her teeth, she shot the blast directly into Vegeta's back, causing him to fly forward just like Gohan.

"Gaaah!!" Vegeta shouted as burning pain shot through his back.

Taking advantage of him being hit already, 18 shot forward after him and raised her right leg behind her and once she got close enough, she thrusted it forward into his back, causing him to fly up into the sky. Then, flying as fast as she could up to the sky before him, she stopped at where she predicted he would fly up to, she raised her arms up and balled her hands up together; making them hold eachother. Once Vegeta got up to her, she attempted to slam him in the gut, but to her dismay and utter shock, he disappeared without a trace. Unclutching her hands from eacthother, she looked left, right, up, down, side to side frantically in search of Vegeta.

Just as she thought he might have wimped out, she heard a voice. "Right here, android!" Behind her! But before she could respond in time, she felt his fists connect with the top of her head, causing her to slam downward towards the ground at full speed. Not one to stop with that, Vegeta dissapeared again without a trace, and reappeared on the ground, looking up at 18 with his arms extended upwards towards her. A blue orb formed in his hands again, but a different strain of blast...Like a much more powerful blast. 18 could see it slightly as she flew down towards him, but could not find the strength in her to stop herself from making contact with the blast. Preparing herself for a mighty and very painful expirience, she squinched her eyes shut.

Just as she was about to pretty much land on Vegeta, he left it his blast shoot forward into her gut. It was humongously wide! Pain shoot through her whole stomach. Oddly enough, the blast did not send her flying, but instead a flash occured and a loud BOOM! The blast that had hit her suddenly dissapeared into nothing. 18 fell to the ground, limp on her back. Smoke slowly lifted off her body into the air. Bruises and scratches were scattered all over her body now. Even parts of her clothing were torn, and you could see her slightly burnt skin. Blood was oozing even worse out her nose now. Not only that, but her lip was busted and blood was also slowly oozing out of it. At first everyone thought she was dead, but soon realized she was not, for she was still breathing.

"Thats what you get, android." Vegeta remarked pridefully, raising his leg behind him and then thrusting it forward into her side, causing her eyes to squint in pain even worse than before. A grunt of pain escaped her slightly parted lips.

Bulma looked to be in utter shock at what had happened. She knew it would have not stopped him any way if she would have tried to tell him to stop, but still. 18 wouldn't be in this position if Vegeta hadn't had started all this. She was actually a tid bit on 18's side. But that didn't make her like her anymore because obviously 18 did not like her husband.

Suddenly, 18 spoke up to everyone's surprise in a very shaky voice. She sounded like she was in real bad pain; like it hurt just to talk. "I..hate...you.." Another grunt of pain escaped 18. "Uhn!" She grit her teeth in pain. It was very visable she was in monsterous pain.

Ignoring 18's words, Vegeta said something of his own. "Well, it's obvious now you can expirience pain. But what about fear? Anything?" He sounded very cold and cruel. A grin of satisfaction was planted on his face.

When 18 made no reply, Vegeta laughed. "How about I do what nobody else will and just finish you off?" He offered, already raising his arm level to where she was laying down in absolute pain.

Despite wanting to die, 18 felt a will inside of her...The will to live, maybe? Why, though? She really was nothing! Heck, she could not even defend herself now against this monster of a man! How dare he call her a thing when he was the one being so heartless! She didn't come out here to start something like this! How dare he!! "N..no, don't..." 18 replied back meekly.

"Don't Vegeta!" Bulma shot at Vegeta.

Just as he was beginning to power a mighty blast up, Krillin jumped in front of 18.

"What are you doing, midget? Get out of the way!" Vegeta spoke in shock.

Despite his fear of Vegeta, he still stood his ground. "Don't hurt her. Please." Krillin gulped nervously. For some reason, he felt like this was the right thing to do.

18 looked at Krillin in shock. Bulma must have been right...He did care. It sort of touched her. But still, she would never let him get close to her. Never.

"I'll take care of her at Master Roshi's. Just please, don't kill her. She obviously did not come here to fight you, Vegeta...Give her some slack!" Krillin explained her position. "She can hardly even move! Isn't that enough for you?!" Krillin still stood his ground.

Amazingly, Vegeta let a scowl come over his face, and with that his blast dissapeared without a trace. "Fine! But get her out of my sight immediately!" Vegeta twisted around the other way and his hair suddenly turned normal again.

Everyone looked awestruck that Krillin was going to take 18 to Roshi's. After all...It was a good chance she'd kill Krillin or either hurt him. It was obvious though that Goku's friends held it against her that she had ever hurt Yamcha because only Gohan had helped them, who by the way was knocked out cold by Vegeta still. Taking Vegeta's word, he walked over to 18 and looked her in the eye. She had a questioning look in her eyes...A confused, pained look. Even though Krillin did not love her, he felt so sorry for her. He hated seeing these nasty scratches on her. Especially the blood on her beautiful face.."I got cha." Krillin whispered to 18, grabbing her up in his arms.

"Sorry guys...I'll be back. I'm going to take 18 to Roshi's..." Krillin felt uncomfortable kind of, but knew he had to do this so he blew off his feelings.

"I can not believe you, Krillin." Tien murmured. "You better be careful with that thing..."

"She's not just a thing, Tien. She's just a teenage girl whose life has been transformed into a living nightmare by a mad scientist, I think." Krillin replied, lifting himself up into the sky shortly after, flying towards Kami house.

**Disclaimer: Wow, this was my longest chapter yet! O.O I hope you guys enjoyed it and did not give up on me cuz this took awhile to write! You see, I am writing two stories. One is one that God has laid on my heart to write, and the other is this. My story for God is kind of like my previous story 'Be careful what you wish for'. Anyway, I hope you guys tell me how you liked this chapter. I loved writing it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews! :D I did not know I'd get any, lol. I am so happy to see you guys are liking this alright. I just hope I can continue and keep up the good work. So anyway, please enjoy chapter five :D By the way, my trip to Georgia kinda stunk because I got tonsilitis. Lucky me! :D Couldn't swallow for a week and a half! I guess once my body heard I was going on vacation it had to make sure I wouldn't enjoy myself, lol.**

* * *

"Let me get this clear, Gero. How much money is in it for me?" A man with black, braided hair spoke to Gero.

18 lay on a rock hard table, glancing around frantically. She felt as if she were not all here like she should be, like she had been drugged. She could move her head, but that was all. Any other part of her fragile body was immobile. Darn that Gero! And who was this new, unknown voice she just heard for the first time in her miserable life? Was he Gero's late lab partner? Everytime she tried to look at him, she realized her sight was a little blurry from whatever she was given. So she could not make out the man's features very well. But he still didn't look young from what she could tell. He had on a lab jcoat ust like Gero's. He was about two feet away from her right side. Gero was on the other side, farther away, plundering through some items on a table while speaking to the man.

"A very large amount if you do a considerable job. Which, you better of course. These two are the perfect specimens for my revenge." Gero replied, turning around with a very sharp knife in his right hand. 18 froze up inside at the realization that this knife would be most likely cutting some certain place of her body to shreds to later be sewn back up.

The man smirked a very sadistic smirk. "How so?"

Gero answered simply with "I can see the hate in their eyes." After a moments pause, Gero walked closer to Crystal and handed over the knife to the man.

"I see- interesting." The man responded, taking the knife from Gero. The man looked down at 18 for the first time. "Ready?"

Her sight began to seem as if it got a little more clear and she could make out the man's features. He looked really ugly, uck. She wanted to scream out no, no! and spit in his face, but she knew she couldn't do that. She was the vunerable one. They could hurt her really bad and she didn't feel like having any more bruises. She could not help though, but to give him a pleading look as she looked into his beady eyes.

"What's your name, my dear?" The man questioned. At least she'd have a bit more of time without feeling pain if she were to converse awhile with the guy.

"How about you tell me yours first? I believe I have a right to know." 18 replied in a low voice. She sounded weak and meek.

The man didn't seem as hasty to operate on her as Gero, oddly enough. "Tao is the name. Now whats yours?"

"Crystal." 18 replied. "You're the first one to ask, odd." Gero had still to this day not asked her her name. But he knew it now, seeing as he was still in the room.

"That's a pretty name you have, Crystal." Tao responded. "Now, that we've got that out of the way, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to borrow your body for a couple of hours. I'm sure you're used to the routine with Gero by now, though. So just be a good girl and don't be a defiant little brat." He concluded the conversation.

18 braced herself, scrunching her eyes shut as soon as she saw him put the knife up to her...chest? He poked her lightly there with the knife, causing a pinch of pain to jolt through her. But just when she thought he was going to begin to slice her chest open, she heard Tao speak again, but this time directed towards Gero. "Is right here where you want to cut her open?"

"Yes, perfect." Gero replied, watching carefully.

She felt the knife's point totally move off her and instead she felt the top of her shirt being ripped off. No doubt it was for them to be able to perform the surgery on her. She had a feeling this would be the most painful operation of her life. Just as quickly as she had felt the knife's tip ease off her, she just as quickly felt it come back, but this time it cut through her soft skin. A shriek of pain escaped her lips as she felt the knife, still engouged in her skin, cut a half circle around her breast. (A/N: Nothing dirty or sexual, but I realize we have like...bones all on our upper chest XD So yeah! The only really cutable place is her breast I think...Btw this is the bomb thingy.).

18 wanted to just die! It hurt so bad she wished Gero and the man would just kill her! Tears of pain came running onto her pale, bruised cheeks. She so desperately wanted Tao to stop! Why did everyone she had to know be so cruel?! Wasn't there any decent people out in the world besides her and her brother? Gritting her teeth in pain, she just hoped this would be over soon. She wanted to just scream and scream again and again but she knew it was pointless- he would not stop until he was finished. And obviously there was money involved...Money ruled people these days.

"Try not to scream anymore, please." Tao put in, as he continued cutting into her.

Anger flown through 18. How would he feel if he were down here immobile on an operating table being cut into? Would that be what he wanted to hear while he was in such pain?! Disgust shot through her...Hawking up some spit, she shot a big wad of spit at his face, which happened to land on his right cheek. Not only was 18 disgusted now, but so was he- in a different way though.

"For such a pretty girl, you sure can be disgusting." He wiped the wad of spit off his face and gave her a very mean, stern look. "You are getting on my last nerve, so you better just cooperate!"

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" 18 antagonized. Pain still flown through her heavily, but she was doing her best to ignore it at this time. She could feel the blood oozing out her- it was so icky.

"Is she always so defiant?!" Tao asked Gero angrily.

"Yes. She seems to be the most disobedient of the two." Gero replied. "Just try to ignore her. I have to all the time."

"Why don't you ever just put her to sleep so you won't have to hear her annoying screams?" Tao questioned.

"I think that they both need to feel pain. You know, be tortured. After all, who would think of them as an android if we were to be all softy on them?" Gero asked, grinning.

"I see." Tao growled lowly. "In that case, I hope she gets the most pain out of this she can get."

"You're BOTH sickos!!" 18 growled at the two of them, hate suddenly very evident in her beautifully colored icy blue eyes.

"See? That's what I'm talking about." Gero pointed out, refering to the look in her eyes.

"Ah, I see. You're more right than I thought." Tao himself seemed a little shocked at the look in her eyes. It was a really mean, evil, and most of all hateful look that shown in her eyes.

18 despised the way they were acting like she was some item..How dare those two? If only she could make them suffer like they had caused her to...Then, and only then, would she truely ever be happy again.

It suddenly dawned on 18 that maybe she could antagonize Tao until the point of which he would just get tired of her mouth and knock the mess out of her- hopefully knock her out cold. It was her only hope for relief, so she had to try it if she wanted any relief from this horrifyingly painful expirience she was undergoing.

"Getting lazy on the job, Tao? I thought you were getting paid to cut me open and crap, not sit here and yap about my eyes." 18 began to antagonize, grinning despite all the pain running through her pained body. Obviously she was getting more used to dealing with the pain, but not enough yet.

Tao grit his teeth momentarily as a scowl escaped him. "You know you're place here in this lab, so I suggest you shut that humongous trap of yours before you end up with even more pain that you are in for."

"Threats won't hurt me. How worse can it get, after all? Gero has stolen my life and you...You are just some little puppy that runs to that old man when he's offered you up a bone." She continued on, a glow shining in her gorgeous eyes. "You call yourself a man, but if you were any type of a man I'd consider, you'd forget the money and instead be calling the cops on this guy. You're just a piece of trash and that's all you'll ever be."

Obviously she had already gotten really under Tao's skin enough, because she noticed his eyebrow twitching slightly. "Shutup!" Tao suddenly balled his left hand up into a fist and batted his fist against her cheek , causing her face to jerk to the right side. Everything suddenly blacked out. Just like she had planned...

* * *

18 suddenly awoke to a very dark, silence filled room. The only light in the entire room was coming from the window next to the bed she lay on. The light that came from the window happened to be a very pretty looking, shiny moon. Usually, 18 would sit up when she woke up, but she knew herself well enough to know that she was injured pretty bad. It hurt to try to move. If there was any time she had felt a weakling and helpless, it was now. Her mind was still pretty froggy from sleeping so long that she couldn't remember how she got here, though.

She wanted to get up and investigate her surroundings more. Maybe turn on a light or two to be able to see. But she felt pretty miserable at the time..What all did Vegeta do? And where was she now? Fear began to build up deep inside her heart, causing her heart to pump faster than normal. But just as suddenly as the fear had came upon her though, it suddenly came to her that she was probably at Krillins. After all, she could slightly remember Krillin picking her up and saying something to his friends. What for though? WAIT! Yes, Vegeta had shot that darned blast right in her face! That was it! No wonder why she hurt so bad...How dare that insulent Vegeta put her in this type of situation. Oh yes, one day she would love to have the upper hand on him and just be able to have him beg for mercy. Sadly though, she knew deep down that would most likely never happen, but she would never admit it to anyone.

Where was Krillin, if she were really at his place? Shouldn't he be helping her out? Like with her cuts and stuff? Although, she really didn't want his help...But she would still accept it this time if he offered. After all, she needed it. She wondered if he was still open to having her stay here after she got better. At this time, she wouldn't mind taking him up on that little offer..Heheh. She could use a place to stay. She wondered if he had dropped her off here and went back to the cookout. Even though it was probably late, those friends of his were real close friends and probably didn't mind staying up late with eachother.

It had been only about five minutes since she had been awake and she was already bored out of her mind. But there wasn't much she could do, seeing as it hurt just to try get up. The only thing she could do was go back to sleep and hope Krillin would come to her aid. Ugh! But she didn't feel like she could fall back asleep! A heavy loaded sigh escaped her lips.

"I'll be okay, Roshi." 18 suddenly heard a voice. Krillin! Yes, he was back! She knew without a shadow of a doubt he must have been coming in to help her out.

She soon heard Krillin begin to twist the doorknob open and turned her sights towards the door as he opened it. Blinding light shined from the hallway, causing 18 to twist her head around the other way and close her eyes.

"You're awake, 18?" Krillin sounded really nervous. Once 18 twisted her head back around, she noticed he had something balled up in his hand...What could it be? It had better be of something to her use, whatever it was.

"Yea. I'm at that old man's house, right?" 18 asked to make sure.

"Erm, yea. His name is Master Roshi." Krillin replied, feeling even more nervous after correcting her on his name. He knew she was not one for correction...

"You'd be lucky if you ever got Roshi to start coming out my mouth." 18 spoke sarcastically. Forgetting she had to not move unless she wanted to hurt again (When you stop hurting for awhile sometimes you forget about it), she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. As soon as she attempted to, her back fell back against the pillow once again. Pain was once again fresh within her and jolting all through her. "Uhn..." She grunted lowly.

Krillin hated seeing 18 in this condition. He could always remember her as the strong, prideful type of person. Never did he imagine that one day she would have to finally give into her pain and not do what she had wanted to do. It was kind of a sad sight to see 18 in such a position. Then again, now she must have known how it felt to be in Yamcha's type of position. In a way, he felt like she deserved this for doing this sort of thing to his friend, Yamcha, in the past. But in another way, he felt like this was totally unfair to her. After all, she _had _made an attempt to get along with his friends...But Vegeta had to but in. He was always the one to start crap at little get togethers.

18 hated coming off so weak to Krillin or to anyone for that matter. She felt a little bit embarassed that she could not even push herself up. It was a prideful embarassment, like she was not as strong as what she really was. She wished that Krillin didn't have to see her at her most vunerable moment. She didn't really care for him or anything, it was just a pride thing. But...She did feel a little bit of softness towards him. She finally had realized after he had saved her from Vegeta's wrath that he must have really, truely cared about her. But that didn't mean she would show that felt anything for him. After all, she would never let herself care this pipsqueak too much. One thing she was sure of was that she would never fall in love, especially not with Krillin.

"Well, uhm, I brought you this." Krillin opened his balled up fist to reveal to 18 a small greenish looking bean. A senzu bean..? Perfect!

18 wished so bad she could grab the senzu bean out of his hand herself, but it hurt too bad to try. This really was embarassing...She couldn't take the hit it'd take on her pride, so she raised her hand up and, with pain shooting through her arm, she took up the bean. Right as she grabbed it from Krillin, she could not take the pain anymore and yet another grunt of pain escaped her. "Uhn..." She immediately swallowed up the bean.

Krillin, deep down, had honestly wanted to feed her the senzu bean. He didn't really understand why. But maybe...It was because he wanted to have an excuse to be able to touch her beautiful self. He realized that even when she was injured to the max like this, she still looked like an angel.

Almost immediately after she had taken the senzu bean, she sprung up into a sitting position. Yes! She felt 100 percent better now; like she had never even been in that blasted fight with Vegeta! She wanted to get out of here, but soon realized she could use this place to stay at. After all, she had no money for food, clothes, or anything for that matter. Heck, maybe this place would even grow on her. _Maybe. _

"Care if I take you up on that offer?" 18 asked, looking over at Krillin expectantly. She knew there was no doubt as to what his answer was; if he really cared for her like Bulma had continued on and on emphasizing to her.

What offer? Krillin felt a little bit of confusement as to what she was refering to, but it soon hit him like a ton of bricks what she meant. A tingle of excitement coursed through his body. Maybe he and 18 could finally get to know eachother! But then again...She might just be using him. But he didn't care what her reason was because he was just glad that she obviously was wanting to stay awhile. "Of course not!" Krillin did not mean to sound so excited, but he could not help it. "How long are you intending on staying?"

18 didn't immediately respond because she hadn't taken that into much thought. All she had figured out was that she had wanted a place to stay- here. It took her awhile to respond at first, but she finally did after about a couple seconds of silence. "I'm not sure." 18 continued. "I have nowhere to go other than here and I have not a thing with me to survive. I don't even have a decent pair of clothing, as you can see."

Krillin realized 18 was right. No wonder...He felt a little bit of sympathy for her. Where was her brother, though? He was pretty sure that she and her brother probably had not been hanging out ever since Cell seeing as 17 would probably have came to her aid in one of those battles she had endured. So he decided he shouldn't ask her about her brother; it might be a soft spot. He wished he could help 18 with her family problems, but he knew he couldn't. But he _could _maybe buy her a couple pairs of clothing. What would it hurt?

"I could take you to the mall and buy you some clothes, if you like." Krillin offered, flashing her a caring looking smile.

Yes! Perfect! This was just what she wanted to happen. She had a feeling Krillin wouldn't let her go without clothes...He really must've had it for her, she realized. Most men would only offer a place up and tell the girl to get a job while she stayed at the place if she wanted anything of her own. No wonder why he was such good friends with Goku's buds- He seemed to be a pretty nice guy.

"I'd more than like!" 18 couldn't help but sound a little happy about the clothing being bought for her. What girl in the right mind wouldn't, though?

"Well then, after you get some sleep we can go to the mall tomorrow." Krillin replied. He could finally spend time with the goddess of his dreams...

"Sounds good." 18 responded.

So with that, Krillin said his goodbyes and exited the room and shut the door behind him gently. He was excitedly looking forward to tomorrow. Little did it come to mind that he would be one tired, drained little puppy at the end of the shopping trip.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I know, a shortish chapter- lame. Sorry, I just wanted to end it kinda earlier than I thought cuz I feel like it would be two chapters put into one to have the shopping trip and this in here. Ya, I felt in the mood to write a dream about 18's past to clear things up about the bomb thing put inside her. Sorry if I did not sound realistic enough, but I tried my best. Please don't be too harsh on me, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it a little at least, though. I have some nice plans ahead for that lil Krillin. Stay tuned...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have been on a writing kick lately. I already have another idea out for another story. Sure, maybe I seem obsessed on 18's past. But I can't help I am so fascinated in how they became so powerful despite being human in the beginning. So anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I am glad you guys like it- it makes meh happy :)**

* * *

"Here, I thought I'd make you some breakfast." Krillin spoke as he entered the room. He held a plate with three sunny side up eggs along with a fork. Time flew by real quick last night because it was already morning.

18 sat up on the bed with her legs pulled up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head leaning on her knees as she stared out the window. It looked very beautiful outside...There wasn't a single cloud out today. It was just the sun, beaming down on the Earth. She had been in a very pensive mood ever since she had awoken this morning so when Krillin spoke to her he broke her out of her train of thought. She turned her sights towards him and replied.

"Thanks." Was all she said. She gratefully took the plate of food from Krillin and began to pig out.

Krillin knew she had to be human. After all, how could an android eat? Besides, there were more reasons besides that why he was almost one hundred percent sure she was human. He wondered if she would ever admit to him if it were the case? He felt tempted to ask her, but he knew way better than that to ask her. He prefered to stay on her good side today.

It almost amazed Krillin at how fast she had inhaled her breakfast. She must have really been hungry. He had always thought woman were supposed to eat their food neatly and delicately not to get any mess on themselves, but 18 had proved him wrong.

He desperately wanted to get a conversation going- even if it was just like last nights. But he did not feel like 18 wanted anything to do with carrying on a conversation. There was an aura. It kind of made him feel like forgetting about the whole going to the mall thing, but he knew he shouldn't. If he had any hope with 18, he would have to go through with it, no matter how distant she may seem.

"So when are we leaving?" 18 broke the silence. She looked a bit impatient suddenly. There was just some look in her eyes of desperation that Krillin noticed...Odd. Why should she feel desperate? Unless it were to get out the house.

"We can leave now if you like." Krillin replied, grabbing up the empty plate he had handed her that had once been filled with food. "Just let me go wash this plate and we'll be all set."

"You wash dishes?" 18 inquired. It sounded kind of strange for a man to be washing dishes. She thought that it was a woman's job. It didn't seem manly, but yet at the same time it did because it shown the man was responsible. She guessed it striked her as so odd because the only men she had ever gotten to know in her life were all low lifes. "That's kind of strange for a man, if you ask me."

Krillin blushed...He slightly wished he could take back what he had said and just done it without saying anything. "Someones gotta' do it though."

"I see...So you live with that old man?" 18 questioned, sounding a tid bit interested in what he had to say.

Krillin didn't know whether to just reply or correct her- after all, that was his old master. Then again, he didn't want to stop the conversation, so he just decided to reply. "Yea. It's his place, so cleaning is my way of returning the favor for him letting me stay here."

Without a single response, 18 got out of the bed and walked right past Krillin. It was so evident she was most likely just going to use him...Then again, he had some hope deep down that maybe she would change those ways and feel a bit differently than that one day. Deciding to follow suit of her and not keep her waiting any longer than need be, Krillin walked out the room behind her. Goodness she was a fast walker! She had already made it downstairs by the time he had began to walk down the stairs.

Once he made it down the stairs, he walked over to the kitchen and placed the plate in the sink as he turned on the water; beginning to clean it.

Meanwhile, 18 had walked outside, awaiting Krillin. It was too hot out here- she definetely would need some more summery clothing. She felt herself already beginning to sweat due to the sun beating down upon her. She wanted to go back inside, but she rathered stay out here. She did not feel like getting into another conversation right away with Krillin. It felt weird to her and she didn't know why, but it just did. Maybe it was because she had never had a conversation with a decent man in her entire life. Maybe she felt weird because he was different and she was used to having to fire sarcastic remarks back at the men who were such low lifes. Her whole life she pretty much had to be cold, or she would be hurt. Then again, she had not been cold in the beginning. It was her...mother who made her that way, in the end. Deep down, 18 knew her mother had won even though she was dead now. Man...why was she bringing up the past? There was no point in such a thing.

What point did she have in life, anymore? Just when she was about to get into even deeper, heavier thought, she heard the door to the house slam shut, causing her to be jolted out of her train of thought. Turning her head around, she saw Krillin. For some off reason she had not really noticed what he was wearing until now. Which, he looked quite nice in what he was wearing. It was a white tank that shown off his toned body despite his shortness and a pair of Levi jeans. Wow..He was attractive. Ugh, whatever. What would she care if he were attractive?

"So are we finally leaving?" She sounded a little edgy without meaning to.

Krillin seemed to have noticed the edginess in her voice as well because he looked a little down for awhile. "Yea, sorry if I took a long time." Krillin apologized.

18 herself realized she had phased him a little with the tone in her voice. Man, she couldn't help it! She hadn't meant to sound that way. But no way would she apologize to him. After all, she hadn't done it purposely. This was one of the many reasons she hated to associate with anyone but her brother...She always seemed to be so edgy that she was sure it would run people off. Heck, she was amazed with herself that she had not been too edgy with Bulma.

"Hmph..." She didn't understand why, but she felt a sudden wave of anger shoot through her. Why? Why? Why did she always have to feel so angry...In some weird way, she wanted to intimidate Krillin and hurt his feelings. But some other half of her wanted to apologize.

Krillin looked a little hurt once again. There was a look in his eyes. He glanced downward at the ground. Would he ever please this woman? It felt hopeless...He hadn't taken that long in there.

"Can we please go now?" Once again she sounded impatient. But of course she had meant to this time.

Krillin looked up again to see an impatient looking 18 with her arms crossed, glaring at him awaitingly. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. There was this angry, but at the same time pained look in her eyes. "Y- yea." He murmured, lifting up off the ground with her at almost the exact same time as her.

"That way." Krillin pointed towards the South. Before he could even blast off, 18 had took off like a bullet. "Man..." Krillin murmured, taking off as fast he could to catch up with her. She was really fast...Wouldn't she ever slow down? This was going to be one lonely trip he could foresee.

A dissapointed sigh escaped Krillin's lips. He had hoped so bad for 18 to at least make casual conversation with him...But instead she was as cold and distant as ever. It was hurtful...Maybe it would not have been so hurtful if it weren't for him having such high hopes. That's what he got for trying to think positive...

Crossing his arms thoughtfully, he began to think. Why was 18 so cold? Certainly she had not been this cold at birth. Something had to have transpired in her life to cause her to be so cold. But what? He was ninety-nine point nine percent sure she was human. There had to be something in her home life to cause her to be this way...Sure, Gero probably caused some of it, but then again he could have caused it all. After all, he must be one sick man to have done what he had done to 18- tranforming her into a killing machine.

Why did she have to take it all out on him, though? He was trying to be so nice and caring...But it seemed all she wanted was the money he was forking over to her and the house to stay at. He wanted her to be happy and stuff, but at the same time he felt like telling her to leave since she was acting so unthankful. But then again...He had heard before that showing a hate-filled person lots of love and care no matter would change them eventually. He decided he would believe that for now. It might be true.

"Slow down!" Krillin was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up to see the city down below him and a hard grip grab ahold of his left leg, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Where?" 18 pointed towards the city below.

Krillin felt embarrassed just like earlier. "Uhm, I'll show you." He then began to lower himself down to the ground along with 18 until they landed on the ground, which brought many stares from all the citizens. Krillin had wanted to please 18 without messing up again so bad that he had forgotten that they would attract many stares.

Without speaking a word, 18 walked right through the crowd with Krillin racing to catch up with her. She had such a serious, mean expression planted on her face. What had gotten on her last nerve? Obviously she had already spotted the mall without any of his help because she made it quite obvious by her actions that she did not care to have any more doings with him for the moment.

Once she got inside the entrance of the mall, her and Krillin were both greeted by odd looking stares- not because of Krillin, but because of 18. Her clothes were all ragged and she looked like she had been in a big brawl. Some people whispered to the other as they walked in and out of the mall. She knew they most likely were talking about her. Not like she could help the way she looked...Tch. A very mean expression was written all over her face. Her eyes were narrowed as if she were mad, which she was a little. She crossed her arms as the two of them walked silently into the first store- Body central.

"You can tell me what looks nice on me." 18 suddenly spurted off as she walked over to all the pretty shirts.

Krillin trailed behind her, looking a little shocked. She sounded like she was gracing him with this 'opppertunity' more so than just being friendly. She kinda sounded like she was a queen..or like she thought she was one. It wasn't that he did not wish to see her try on clothes- in fact he would love to, but he didn't want to get all tongue tied and blushing when he saw how beautiful she would look in all this clothing. She was even beautiful in these ragged clothes she wore now, so he knew without a shadow of a doubt she would be drop dead gorgeous in something like these clothes in this store.

"Do you not care to?" 18 spoke up again. She felt, deep down, kind of like Krillin didn't think she was very pretty and didn't want to see her try on clothing. Not only that but she felt a fool for even asking...And maybe it was stupid to think that he would not find her attractive, but she herself had a low self esteem.

Krillin was jarred awake out of his thoughts by 18. "Of course I do!" Krillin kind of overdid the wanting sounding in his voice and the excitement.

Even though she had gotten something similar to what she had wanted to hear, she still felt like a fool and like he did not find her very attractive. Without saying another word to Krillin, she began to look through all the pretty shirts. It only took her a short amount of time to find a very pretty white shirt with sparkling butterflies on it. Soon afterword she found a greyish shirt with a heart torn in two with the words 'heart breaker'. The title didn't really match her, but she thought the design was really nice so she decided to get it.

Once she picked out about another ten shirts, she went over to the pants and shorts. It took her no time at all to find about 5 pairs of shorts and pants. Everything that she had decided she wanted, Krillin was now holding. "I'll go try them on now." 18 grabbed up the clothing and walked over to the dressing room with Krillin tailing behind her as usual. Once they got to the room, Krillin sat down on a bench while she went into the dressing area.

'C'mon Krillin, you can do this...' Krillin cheered himself on. He was refering to not getting all embarassed and goofy acting when he saw 18 in the clothing she was trying on. He knew without a shadow of a doubt how gorgeous she would look in all of it.

After a minute or two had passed, 18 walked out the dressing area and in front of Krillin. She wore what she thought to had been the prettiest pair of the bunch of shorts and a tank top that fit her very well. Whoah, she looked so...so...beautiful. Not onyl beautiful, but...hot. He had never seen her in a pair of shorts like those.

"Do you think it looks nice?" She asked.

"Really nice...This is definetely a keeper, I'd say." He had managed so far to manage himself not blushing or anything.

Just for a split second, a smile tried to sneak it's way on 18's face, but she pushed it away. She didn't want him thinking she enjoyed hearing he liked it...But why? Maybe it was just her pride.

So, 18 tried everything else on she had chosen, which all fit her very nicely. So, Krillin bought everything she had chosen, which came to a total of 190 bucks.

"You ready to go now?" Krillin asked as they walked out the store.

"I wanted to go to one last place." 18 replied, pointing over to a certain store which went by the name Venus swimwear. "I need a bathing suit if I plan on staying at your place."

Krillin's eyes widened. If she was going to try on bathing suits, he didn't stand a chance of not embarassing himself. 18 already looked so beautiful, so hot in normal clothing that he knew she would be drop dead in a bathing suit. "Uh, uhm sure." Krillin stumbled over his own words.

Without saying another word to Krillin, 18 walked over to the store with him tailing behind her like normal. Krillin looked all around the store once they entered, soon realizing everything in the store would look nice on 18. He was doomed...

18 walked over to a very pretty bathing suit that was pink with white flowers on it. Already having a feel of her size, she picked out a C cup and size 4 bottoms. "Care to tell me how I look in this?" She asked as she walked over to the dressing room with Krillin.

"S- sure" Krillin studdered. It made 18 feel like he was making himself...But oh well, she needed someone to judge whether or not it looked nice on her.

Krillin sat down on a bench outside the dressing room and awaited 18 to come out. Man, how was he going to take seeing her in that bathing suit? Hopefully he wouldn't embarass himself too bad. After a couple minutes of waiting, 18 walked out the dressing room. Wow! She was so vuluptuos and beautiful. The bathing suit looked so perfect on her..Like it was almost made for her. Not only was she beautiful though, but she really did have a nice figure...She was so hot.

When Krillin did not say anything, 18 pushed. "Do you not like it?"

Krillin smiled a little at her. He could already feel the heat beginning to rush to his cheeks. "Y-yes! Of course." He replied finally.

"You don't have to lie to make me happy, you know." 18 shot back. It always took him so long to reply, she just felt like he wasn't wanting to even pay attention to her.

"No, 18, you're..." He stopped in mid sentence. He lowered his head slightly, averting his eyes from her.

"I'm what?" 18 sounded almost challenging. "Ugly?" The words seethed out her mouth.

Krillin jerked his head back up in shock. "Of course not, 18! You're so beautiful it's not even funny!" He replied, the words coming out his mouth like throwup.

18 began to feel heat of her own rush up to her cheeks. Did he really think she was...beautiful? It kind of made her happy. "So, it's a keeper?" She asked.

"Of course!" Krillin thought 18 looked cute when she blushed. In fact, he had never seen her blush until now.

18 went back into the dressing room and changed into her regular clothes. Krillin paid for the bathing suit, which was 100 bucks. Soon after, the two walked out the mall together and headed back to Kame house.

As they were both flying toward the house, 18 broke the silence between them. They weren't flying as fast as before. "Thanks..." She thanked him, but not sounding very thankful. Kind of sounded like she was forcing the words to come out her mouth.

But at least it was a start. Krillin smiled a little. Maybe she would eventually lighten up to him.."No problem."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Guess I'll end this chapter right there. I know 18 really is pretty, but before she was human, in my story I put in at the ending her mother calling her ugly. She feels like if her own mother could call her ugly, who would ever find her pretty? So anyway, I hope you enjoyed it alright...Chapter seven will up soon. Why 18 is so mean most of the time to him is because she is so used to having to be mean to stand up for herself, it's like a new thing to her for once in her life not having to stand up for herself. And of course, when she comes off sounding mean when not meaning to, she gets mad herself and takes it out on Krillin. So yeah...Just trying to explain some things. Update soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Here's the next chapter! I am still getting over yet another sickness. I know- I have an aweful immune system. I have tonsilitis again and they say its viral. I was tested for mono- it came out negative and I was tested for strep throat twice- they both came out negative. Soooo weird :) Anyways I say this for the excuse on the behalf of if my story is not as entertaining as the other chapters!**

* * *

It had now been exactly two weeks since 18 had decided to stay at Kame house. In those two weeks, after Krillin and 18 had been shopping, 18 at first had been very distant as usual. But once the second week came to pass, she wasn't as mean. She was actually kind of friendly, but there was still a little bit of an aura Krillin could sense with her. It was a dark, sad aura. He had been wanting to ask her if she was really sad and why, but he didn't want her to become distant again.

18 sat up on her bed, her back leaning against the wall as she stared straight ahead at the other side of the wall. She wore one of her new pairs of clothing. A gleam of sadness looked to be shining in her beautiful icy blue orbs. It looked as if she had been sucked into a world of misery that she just couldn't manage to pull herself out of.

Why couldn't she have had things stay the same way like last week? Everything was fine then..She had remained cold as ice until this last week. But now it seemed her ice was slowly melting away into warmth. Part of her wanted that, but the other half didn't. The part that wanted her to melt into warmth; become loving and caring, was a peaceful feeling. But the other half- pride kicked in. She did not want to appear weak. She had went through so much to become like she was today and she hardly hurt inside anymore because of it. But now...This friendship she was beginning to have with Krillin..It seemed to be softening her day by day..She didn't want that- that way she wouldn't hurt over all the crap that had happened in her life- the past. But not only that...She didn't want Krillin to hurt her.

The icing on the cake was not only was she having a raging war deep within her heart, but she remembered a little bit of her pain she had tried to suck up- hold in, not let loose and cry it all out. The hurt was even worse than what it had been when it really had taken place because she had bottled it all up...Holding a grudge; refusing to never ever cry again. Sure, Gero had done a pretty good job wiping away most of her memories, but the ones she could remember were the worst of all it seemed.

Even though it was all she could remember, she was sure it would hurt the worst in anyones' case. After all, who wouldn't be hurt to know their parents never loved them? Never cared and never even attempted to pretend they cared...There were two things that were planted deep inside 18. She could clearly remember the day she had been told by her mother she was never loved...Not only that, but that her mother planned on killing her.

_"You'd..actually kill me, Mom?" Crystal questioned._

_"Of course! I never loved you, anyhow!" Her mother replied._

Lately, that small scene kept replaying in the back of her head. She was sure it was because she was letting herself open up. She needed to become hard again like before where she could forget about that and move on. Or either rot.

The other thing she could remember was a bundle of two things mixed together..It was the day she had murdered her father. She couldn't remember it all, but she never would have thought she would have done such a thing. Even today as an android she had never killed a person.

_Feeling like she was a caged in animal, she found her way to his neck and began to squeeze tightly; not letting go._

_Soon, his eyes shut and his body became limp, falling to the side_

She always wondered if that was why her mother had hated her..The other thing mixed with that memory was when she appeared to be hand cuffed to a bed with her mother and some guy in the room with them. It bothered her that she couldn't remember who that man was. But she was sure he wasn't good, because she could remember him screaming as loud as he could in her ear and then forcing her mouth open and taking a beer bottle from her mother.

_"YOUR GONNA WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!!" He had screamed so loud in her ear it hurt._

_Snatching the beer bottle from her mother, who looked at him in surprise for taking it so rudely, reached out and grabbed onto Crystal's mouth, forcing it open._

She could not remember what had happened afterword, but she was sure it was not good at all whatever it was. But whatever it may have been...She full heartidly believed she had deserved it. No matter how much she kept on that belief, it still hurt horribly to know her mother never loved her. Did anyone love her? The only person she believed to have was nowhere to be found.

She had worked so hard to try to hide the pain of her past, that it had ended up all being bottled up into one tight fit of a bottle that she was sure would soon shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't let that happen though...No, she refused to be weak again.

Not only did she remember those depressing things, but she could remember everything that took place in Gero's lab. After all, he had brainwashed her probably only after being in there for six months. Which, the lab had stolen about three years of her life. So that left two and a half years of memories- aweful, horrifying memories. That place was full of misery and sorrow. Maybe it was just deserts though, seeing as she had obviously been a murderer. Every day of her life in that lab she had been in a deeply depressed state. But she could slightly remember one thing that stuck out...Something that she had done as a last resort which seemed to have worked at the time. No, not sucide. It was something happy, mind settling. Something which seemed to give her hope- hope she would one day escape that wretched place. Which that was real hope because as you could see she was now sitting on a bed; free as a bird.

What had been that one thing that had gave her hope? She was almost positive most would laugh at her and scoff. This was the one thing she would never tell a soul about. She would always keep this secret hidden deep within- never to be revealed to _anyone. _

"Hey, 18. Would you like to go swimming with me?" Krillin's voice broke the silence and jolted 18 out of her thoughts, as he walked into the room with his swimming trunks on.

18 jerked her head to look at Krillin. Wow, he was built well for a midget. Ugh, whatever. It didn't matter to her anyhow. "No." She replied mulishly. She wanted to go swimming with him, but she didn't want to do it when _he _asked her. So later she would get in- maybe.

Krillin looked a little dissapointed, but shook it off. "Alrighty. Well, if you ever change your mind, you're welcome to join me." He turned around to head out the door.

18 glanced out the window. The sun was setting. She had better get out there soon, she guessed. Onec she was sure Krillin had gotten outside, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her bathing suit, shutting the door as she began to change.

* * *

Krillin ran full speed towards the glittering ocean and once he felt the water come up and brush against his feet, he kicked up off the ground and jumped about twenty feet ahead of him into the water, a humongus splash occuring as he went under.

The lukewarm water felt very relaxing. He swam back up to the surface and sighed. It was getting boring come out here alone all the time and not with anyone else. Not only that but a bit lonely.

Just when he was about to go back under the water, he heard a voice next to him. "You look a little lonely." Krillin jumped slightly, turning around to find 18 floating in the air a foot away from him with her...bathing suit on! "Mind if I join you?" She seemed to be in a better mood than earlier.

Krillin couldn't help but smile. "Of course not!"

Instead of getting in the water, 18 flew over above Krillin's head and suddenly flew downwards, slamming her foot against his head causing him to be forced under the water. Immediately she jerked her leg away and backed away; letting herself fall into the water. Obviously she was just being playful. Krillin swam back up to the surface to find 18 was out of sight.

"Gah!" Suddenly Krillin felt a hand grab ahold of his ankle, yanking him back down under the water.

18 swam up to the top of the water a couple feet away from Krillin to make sure he couldn't get her back. Just as she expected, he swam up to the surface and gasped for air.

"You're a sneaky one." He commented once he got his breathe.

"Thanks." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. It suddenly dawned on her she was being even more open with him than the other couple of days. Maybe she needed to close back up a little, after all..What if he were to hurt her in the end?

"You okay?" Krillin questioned, noticing a look of realization had made it's way to 18's beautiful face.

18 tried her best to shake it off. "Y-yea." She felt suddenly a little awkward around Krillin, so she averted her eyes from him.

"Are you sure? You don't act okay." Krillin asked out of consideration.

"I said yea, didn't I?" She snarled defensively.

Krillin looked a little hurt by her sudden outburst, but he tried his best to blow it off and decided not to push his luck anymore. He was sure she was lying or else she wouldn't be so snappy. Maybe it was something to do with why she had that aura hanging over her this past week?

18 seemed to have noticed she had upset him a little. She wanted to apologize, but yet at the same time she wanted to be prideful as usual. Which, she would not let herself fight whether or not to apologize so she just decided she wouldn't. But she didn't see any harm in maybe asking him to do something else with her.

"Let's check out you're fighting skills since the Cell games." 18 broke the silence, changing the whole subject.

Krillin felt glad that he had not managed to ruin the progress he had obiously been making with her. "Sure, but shouldn't you change into something else if we're gonna' spar?" He pointed out.

"Nah, I'll just have to be careful and not do everything I usually do." 18 replied, slowly lifting herself up out the water and flying over to Kame house.

Krillin followed suit behind her and landed almost in sync with her on the sand. Wow, 18 was so...beautiful in her bathing suit. Of course, she was hot too, but her beauty, it just really stood out wearing that particular bathing suit. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but he didn't want her thinking anything badly of him like he was a pervert or something.

"Ready?" 18 broke him out of his train of thought as she got into a defensive position.

Krillin, being brought back into reality, jumped slightly and immediately got into his usual fighting stance. It was a good thing 18 didn't just start attacking him or he'd been a goner. "Yea."

"Let's see how your defense is." 18 spoke, keeping her eye on Krillin the whole time.

"O-okay." Krillin was aware of how much stronger 18 was than him. He's be lucky if he came out of this spar without an injured body part.

There was a moment of silence as the both of them stared eachother down. But finally, 18 kicked off the ground toward Krillin, a trail of sand flying up off the ground behind her. She came to a pit stop right in front of Krillin and pulled her right fist back and then thrusted it forward, attempting to slam Krillin in the face. But Krillin intercepted the hit just in the nick of time by catching her fist in his hand. She had one heck of a punch because his hand was hurting really bad.

"Pretty good...but what about this?" 18 complemented him.

18 reacted by taking her left leg and raising it up and attempting to knee Krillin in the gut, which this time was a success. He let go of 18's fist and doubled over in pain, grabbing onto his stomach with both hands.

"Don't tell me you're gonna give out that fast." 18 commented slyly, trying to get under his skin.

Krillin pulled his head up to look at 18. A competitive grin began to form on his features. "Heck no." He forced himself to stand up straight.

"Good to know." With that said, 18 went back to attack mode and sent a flury of fists at Krillin, all in which he successfully blocked. Once he blocked the last punch 18 sent at him, she jumped back a half a foot away from them and raised her right back, gaining momentum. Suddenly, she thrusted her leg forward, attempting to slam her leg into Krillin's midsection.

Immediately in reaction to this, he jumped backwards and hardly able to dodge her kick; her foot ending up grazing against his upper chest. It was a good thing he had been able to dodge that one!

"Let's see how _your _defense is up, 18." Krillin spoke, taking this to hid advantage to reach out and grab ahold of 18's foot.

Darn! She shouldn't have done such a thing that would leave her wide open like that! She felt some annoyance with herself, but she wouldn't take it out on Krillin.

Krillin began to spin around with her foot still firmly held within his hand. 18 was immediately picked up off the ground and out of desperation, she powered up a ki blast and fired it at Krillin, causing him to let go and her soar up into the sky. But she stopped herself from flying back and instead blasted back to Kame house to find an injured Krillin.

He was still standing, but his right shoulder and part of his arm had been shinged. "Ugh.." He growled in pain.

18 hadn't meant to do it, but of course she still managed to do it. She didn't know whether he needed help or not. "Are you okay, Krillin?" She asked, walking over to him.

Krillin looked up at her with a look of pain planted on his face. "Not at the moment..." He responded.

"Uhm...Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"No, it's fine." He continued. "I'll grit and bear it."

"Okay then.." She mumbled. "So what now?"

"We can still train." He replied.

"No, I'm sure something worse might happen if we keep it up." 18 responded.

"Yea, you're right." Krillin agreed.

"Are you getting hungry, by any chance?" 18 asked.

"Yea, are you?" Krillin answered.

"Yea. I guess I better get to cooking then." With that she walked off, leaving Krillin behind.

* * *

"This is delicious, 18!" Krillin complemented 18's cooking. "You make awesome spaghetti!"

Krillin and 18 were both on the roof of Kame house eating a plate of spaghetti. 18 was now back in her regular clothes while Krillin was still in his swimming trunks. The sun had finally set and now the only light came from the moon.

It was a good thing they were both in the dark because 18 began to blush. "Thanks."

Once the both of them were done eating, 18 tried to get up off the roof and go back to her room, but Krillin spoke. "Why don't you stay out here?"

It had been Krillin's idea to get on the roof in the first place. She felt awkward being up here all alone just with him. Things like this were meant for couples; lovers. Not two people that were just starting to become friends.

18 sighed. "I'm tired." She lied.

"Please?" Krillin pleaded. For some reason he felt confident that 18 wouldn't get mad with him.

"Fine.." She agreed and sat back down.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Krillin layed his back against the roof and looked up at the stars while 18 just remained motionless while staring into the reflection the moon had on the water. It looked stunningly beautiful. She had never in her life got to see that spectacular sight; not even as a child. Or at least from what she could remember of her childhood. Though she was sure her parents never would have let her out the house if she had been as bad to actually kill her father. She must have been a bad seed...

"Hey, 18." Krillin attempted to get her attention.

"Yes?" She answered, awaiting what he had to say.

"How come you've been seeming so sad lately?" He asked curiously.

Crud, she didn't want to tell him...And she wouldn't, niether! "There's no point in rehashing it." 18 replied, sounding calous.

"I care 18, please let me know." Krillin tried to get her to talk. "I just wanna' know what's eating you."

"I _said _there is no point in rehashing it." With that, 18 stomped off the roof and into the house, leaving behind Krillin.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not much to say except that you know when you bottle up pain your expiriencing and dont just deal with it and cry it out? You become like a time bomb, at any moment you will explode because your sealing up your pain. Same with 18. I will update soon. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh! High school is so different from middle school! It's my first week of ninth grade and I already feel all pressured. I go to a private school and you see this school has never been this strict until now. Sooo my goodness I have seven periods. I am not worried about Algebra one because I love it...I am just worried about Home economics. I am aweful with cooking -cries- I won't have much time for this story so thank goodness it's only got two chapters left!**

* * *

Yet another week had passed while 18 stayed at Kame house. During that passing week, 18 had become a lot more friendlier. She had already forgotten about that night out on the roof of the house and was finally allowing herself to have a good time. Good times last a short though- especially with today.

The sun was no longer up and only darkness could be seen except for the moon of course. It looked like tonight would be a very quiet night.

* * *

18 sit in her bed as usual, pondering something inside her head. What exactly might she be pondering? It was a very important thing that she was thinking about. But actually, she really was not even pondering but instead struggling with her emotions. Lately, she had been feeling a little more close to Krillin. You know...Like she could trust him. She found him to be a really good person. He was definetely not what she had expected him to be.

She was afraid. Not afraid of Krillin's friendship; no. But instead she was afraid of...Well, how could she put this? She was afraid of falling in love. What if she fell in love with him? She knew it was possible that she could. After all...He was so sweet and caring towards her. Part of her wondered if she already _had _fallen in love. That was even scarier. She didn't want to risk getting hurt. What if he turned his back on her one day? It would devastate her and she knew it without a shadow of a doubt.

Then another part of her was afraid that if she didn't find out soon enough whether she loved him or not, some other girl would come along and snatch him up. That'd hurt even worse. What to do, what to do? She was so confused! If only she could have someone give her some advice. Too bad Krillin was her only friend.

Friends. That made 18 wonder...How many friends did she have back before she had been turned into what she was today? She was sure she didn't have many. After all, with the little bit of information she could remember, she was sure noone even _wanted _to be her friend back then. Who would?

All this train of thought was making 18 feel down in the dumps. The only time she was ever happy was when she and Krillin were doing something together. Lately they had been playing board games and watching movies downstairs. 18 really had been enjoying herself when she was with him. He was the light in her once dark world. But when that light went out, darkness preyed upon her and deep depression would absorb her- like now.

* * *

Krillin lay in his bed with his feet propped watching TV. He wore boxers but nothing else seeing as he was obviously in for bed. He looked like he was deep in train of thought. Was he thinking the same thing as 18 was, maybe?

The two of them had had a blast most of the time they had spent together. All the Z-warriors were definetely wrong- 18 wasn't what they thought she was. The real her was nothing like what they thought. If only they could see her for who she really was, then they would no doubt change their attitudes about her.

18 was actually a really good person. She was just mean on the outside and snappy at first because...Well, Krillin didn't know what to fill that blank out with. He sometimes wondered why 18 was so snappy sometimes even today. He wished he could just ask her and have her not get angry with him. Did she trust him? 18 really was deep down just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Man...Speaking of being beautiful. She really did have a pretty smile when one snuck up on her that she couldn't resist. Not only was her smile beautiful, but everything about her was beautiful.

On occasion, though, Krillin had noticed 18 suddenly getting very touchy when he brought up certain things. Like the other night on the roof. She had gotten pretty annoyed with him for asking her that. He knew now without 18 even having to inform him that she was not just some mechanical creation made by some mad man. She was human- even if she had been supposedly 'turned' into an android. Without whatever Gero placed inside her, she would fight just like normal human being. This made him wonder more. Could 18 not be getting over what Gero had done to her, possibly? He was sure that it must have been trametizing to have some guy rip open your chest and stuff and place something inside it and then sow it back up.

But what if it wasn't that? What if it was something else? Oh, if only 18 would just tell him. He was there for her and he always would be no matter how bad she treated him. He just knew that no matter how much 18 would deny it, that she really had something bothering her. 18 probably didn't trust him or she would be able to come to him or at least admit something was bothering her.

What if he came to her, though? He knew it wouldn't work, but he could still always try. Maybe a miracle would occur.

Another question popped into the picture, though. Was he in love with 18? He sure felt strong emotions towards her when they were together. He couldn't imagine life on Kame house without her. Everything would be boring and lonely. He had heard before that if you can't imagine yourself surviving without a certain person then you must love them. So did he? It would seem so. Everytime they laughed, he would feel this wonderful, refreshing feeling of...love. The more time he shared with her, the more he fell in love and he knew it deep down.

It wasn't like Krillin was tired. Maybe he could see if 18 was awake as well and they could play a board game or something? Better yet, maybe they could have a heart to heart talk. He would do anything with her she wanted them to do.

So, Krillin got up and slipped on a comfy dark blue bath robe. It looked very handsome on him. He walked over to the door and opened it, walking down the hallway to 18's room. He could see that the light was obviously out. Nervousness surged through his body. He didn't want to make her mad, so he decided to knock lightly on the door.

"May I come in?" Krillin asked.

"Sure." 18's voice spoke lightly. "Turn the light on while you're at it."

18's voice has a real soft sound to it. It was very different from what everyone else heard. It sounded comforting and soothing almost. Krillin opened the door and turned on the light behind him as he walked over to 18. She wore her bed pajamas, which were pants with a tight fitting shirt. It looked so beautiful on her.

"What is it?" 18 asked, looking up at Krillin. There was a tender look in her icy blue orbs. They were shining like they had never shined before.

"Oh nothing. I just can't fall asleep and I thought maybe we could do something to entertain ourselves." Krillin replied.

"What do you propose?" 18 questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything you want to do is fine with me." Krillin responded, flashing her a smile. When there was a moment of silence, Krillin spoke again. "Soooo?"

"I don't have any ideas." 18 continued. "Maybe we can just talk?" She was amazed with herself that she had proposed just the idea of sitting around talking. After all, she was not one for talking. What if it got 'deep'?

Krillin gave her a smile. He didn't mind just doing that at all. Maybe, just maybe, he was hoping that this would open up 18 even more to him. In a way, he was also kind of hoping that she would tell him what was bothering her. He would not push that question on her though, for he did not wish to fight. "Sounds fine with me." He sat down at the end of her bed.

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence- at least until Krillin broke it. "How do you like it here, so far?" He asked.

"I like it, but it'd be boring if you weren't here." 18 replied truthfully, sounding more open with Krillin than the last couple weeks.

Her reply kind of made Krillin happy inside. She didn't hate him! A smile fought to appear, but he forced it to not. "Same with you, 18. Everything wasn't as fun as it is now before you shown up."

Krillin's response made 18 feel a little happy. It made her feel for the first time in a long time...wanted. A question popped inside her head that she wanted to ask him. It was one of those 'deep' questions. She was afraid to ask because she didn't want the conversation to venture into territory she didn't want to cover.

"Krillin?" 18 asked.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, you know I'm not a real android...right?" 18 asked unsurely, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Krillin was very surprised with her sudden question. Usually it was him asking those type of questions and him ending up getting chewed out for it. "I can tell you're not. I could from the very beginning."

18 raised an eyebrow in question. "How?"

"Your eyes, 18. There's this shine in them thats just so beautiful. Androids don't have feelings, but yet I can see in your eyes that there's locked away pain inside." Krillin explained.

His response almost made 18 melt. He paid that much attention even to her eyes? He was so sweet. She felt so cared for...Maybe there was more of a reason to live than what she thought. Though, his last comment scared her. Was he possibly catching on? Maybe she should tell him...But she was too afraid.

"You know, noone has paid that much attention to me." 18 spoke, continuing. "Not even before Gero kidnapped my brother and I."

When Krillin did not reply, she volunteeringly spoke back up. "I can't remember much of my childhood thanks to Gero, Krillin. But there are certain fragments I can remember and they aren't the best of memories..."

Krillin didn't know how to reply exactly. "Go on..." Was all he could reply with.

"I think my parents were abusive. The only things I remember are them telling me they hate me, or either them beating me to a pulp for whatever reason I don't know." 18 went on. "My mother told me I killed my father and I don't know why I did...I feel so aweful. I don't even know if they're still alive." Tears began to form in her eyes that she absolutely refused to let loose.

Krillin obviously noticed she was tearing up. So, he scooted towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was at a loss for words. All he knew to do was to comfort her.

"The only person I have left that cared about me...I can't even find!" 18 felt herself become more upset by the minute; her tears just ready to come pouring. "There's not even a purpose in life for me...My whole life has been a misery. Noone loves me..." A tear strolled down her cheek, as she pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned her head down as she began to cry.

In shock, Krillin knew he had to to be bold and not be afraid. He could change her life if she took it in a good way. So, he got up to the bed where she was and wrapped his arm around her as best he could. "It's okay 18...I love you. There is a reason for you to be alive..."

After a few seconds of more crying, 18 pulled her head up to reveal tears still strolling down her cheeks. Looking him in the eyes, she spoke. "R-really?"

Krillin gave her the most handsome smile he had ever given her. "Of course."

Without any words transpired, Krillin slowly wiped away the tears on her face with his thumb.

"I- I think I love you...too, Krillin." 18 replied. She was almost positive she did.

As soon as their eyes met, Krillin placed his hand behind 18's as the two of them kissed lovingly.

**Disclaimer: I hated this chapter too. xD Hah! I deeply apologize for making this last chapter soooo short and then at that not keeping my word and making this two more chapters long. This is not my best work; this last chapter. I've been real tied down lately. I have Volleyball practice/games, tons of tests to ace, and then other horrible drama going on in my family. Oh, and don't forgot guitar hero contest! xDDD I got third place, heehee. I am writing a new story that I will publish on here soon, so please read it. Take care.**


End file.
